Dammit I Changed Again
by blood-onthe-wall
Summary: What happens when two people with problems meet? Hectic, or do open wounds close? Can Kagome and Inuyasha get over past problems in their life through friednship? Or is it just crazy, because they keep changing. Full Sum Inside. R
1. The Begining

Well hello, this is a new story I'm working on. As far as I'm concerned, if you guys expect Kagome to be some prissy, hyper, fun, nice person…..FORGET IT!

Kagome had gone through alot of difficulties throughout her life. At the age of 13 she had been put into care of an assassination group. Being raised to kill isn't exactly a life long lesson, but the way Kagome lives, it should be. What if the next town she moves to, she gets a little…attached?

_I've traveled a lot over the years. I never really had a permanent home. Maybe because I've always hated getting attached. When you get attached, you don't want to leave. You become a bird trapped in a cage. And the weird thing is, you walked into the trap yourself. Well I'm a free bird. _

_I bet you've met people who live by their own rules. Well, I'm different, what makes me different? I have a reason, to hate everyone and everything else. People are afraid to look back into their past. I'm not. Even if my past may not be the brightest. I deal with the misery. I looked back, you should too. Or are you…afraid to look?_

"I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve, I'm just out to find, the better part of me. I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, I'm more than some pretty ace beside a train and it's not easy to be m-" Kagome rudely snapped off her radio alarm clock. She had awoken at 'I'm just out to find' but she was to busy thinking to turn it off.

Kagome pulled off the sheets and with one quick movement she was in the bathroom, ready to take her shower. She never really did like Sunday, it was an odd day. And unlike the other days, anything eventful never really happened, that is exempt for stores closing early, but she didn't give a damn.

Kagome exited her bathroom ten minutes later and walked over to her closet. She picked up a pair of black baggy jeans, with multiple pockets. She also slipped on a plain back tank top that said 'It's Not Illegal Unless You Get Caught' written in white chunky letters. Her usual gray all stars and a thick black choker.

After tying her shoe laces, Kagome walked into her living room, and picked up her 'Drive It Like You Stole It' baseball cap. She grabbed her ipod and skateboard and walked out of her house. A lonely place she lived in. As she walked down her yard her neighbor waved a good morning at her. Kagome didn't respond.

"I'm telling you Elmer, that girl is a teenager with a bigger house than us! She lives alone to boot. She has so be an assassin." The old woman said putting down her hand which had not been waved back at. "Oh sure Marianna" And old man in reading a newspaper in his lawn chair said.

"I don't know how I got this way, or why I have to scream, but I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit toni-" Kagome's ipod fell off her shoulder strap as she met the ground. She had bumped into someone. Silently she picked it up gave a blunt "Excuse me." And skated off without a second glance.

"What a total asswhole." The girl said walking off with her friend. Of course Kagome had heard her. She just…didn't care. Kagome gave a blunt 'keh' and was on her way. Her usual morning skate was uneventful to the most. She hadn't seen anyone really more like her in the whole freaking town. Smallville was starting to bore her already. She was the only one not wearing a jacket first of all. It was the middle of summer in Kansas and everyone pretended it was like New York during the winter!

Kagome looked across the street. It was a small café. She decided to drop by for an ice tea and continue on her way. She looked around and quickly crossed the street. The place was called 'The Talon' It seemed pretty cool.

Kagome walked in. A warm atmosphere choked her. "Hello, welcome to the Talon, can I help you?" A about the same age as Kagome walked up to her, she seemed to work here, judging by the name tag. 'Sango' that was her name. "Yeah, one ice tea please, Sango, is that it?" Kagome said a bit sweater than how she usually spoke. Just a bit.

"Yeah it's Sango. So you new in town?" Sango started walking up to the front counter with Kagome in tow. "Yeah. So why do you work here?" Kagome didn't care, but she wanted to just pass the time away. She hated when things were slow. Although her job required patience, she never had a taste for it.

"I need a new place to live at, my old parents past away a long time ago and I don't see eye to eye with my new foster dad." Sango said handing Kagome and ice tea from the back. "I don't do this a lot, don't even bother to get used to my generosity, because I assure you it's not genuine. I'm looking for a roommate. No rent necessary. If your up for a place to crash, have your things packed and call me at this address. I'll come by and pick you up." Kagome said bluntly as she dropped a card on the table and left.

"Hey Sango who was that?" One of the other waitresses asked walking up to the register. "I don't know, I think, I think I live with her." Sango said slowly. She was still in a bit of a shock moment herself.

Kagome knew she was being to nice, but she was a sap for the parent abuse factor. And let's not say sap exactly, more like a slight second where she almost cares. Compared to her insight to other things, it was like she loved Sango. Which, in Kagome's case, would never happen, because she hated everyone and everything. No exemptions. No excuses.

This was basically a little taste of what's coming in this story, and yes, it is Clark Kent's Smallville, and no, there will be no Smallville characters!


	2. To Save A Life

Hey up for another chapter in my story. No worries, I'm gonna have a lot more stories coming in. And a lot more reviews hopefully. Lol.

Kagome walked out the doors of the café and back across the street. She had a lot of work to do. And she still had unpacking to finish up. Install that hidden wall she'd been thinking about. Maybe in the library. Yeah, Sango would be sure not to find it.

Kagome hurried home, she'd have to get the wall up and running before Sango moved in. Any building suspicion would be bad for Kagome's cover. And as far as she knew, she had to work on that talking to herself thing too. People will start asking questions if she does that. Kagome made a small mental note not to.

As Kagome made her way to her door and got out her keys she looked around. No one. It was so quiet in Smallville. Kagome was starting to miss the city already. She opened the door and dropped her things by the coat hanger. Kagome made her way upstairs to her library. She grabbed her tool kit from one of the boxes and turned her baseball cap backwards. She had to dig through the wall first. "Damn fricken wall." Kagome mumbled as she stared hammering it. Dust was flying everywhere, including on her all black clothes and face.

After a bit of hammering Kagome thought it was at least enough for one stack of shelves. She needed at least seven. Kagome sighed as she continued her way. After she had finished it looked like a huge walk in closet. Perfect. Now she had to plaster the walls.

Kagome was plastering for a while now when she heard her doorbell. She ignored it. She heard it again. And again. After getting a bit irritated, she sighed heavily and went back down to her door. Kagome opened the door and leaned on the frame. "What." She said rudely.

"Nice to meet you too." A boy said with agitated sarcasm. "I'm having car trouble. Can I use your phone?" He said. Kagome looked behind him to see a car with the hood open and smoke coming out of it. Kagome shoved past him and walked over to the car. She looked at the engine for a second and then started messing around with the wires.

Kagome walked back up to her door step. "Happy?" Kagome said sarcastically. She went back inside and slammed the door. "Who chopped of her head." He said getting back in his car. And amazingly it started. "Least she's a good mechanic."

"Great, now I got grease stained on my cheek." Kagome said walking back upstairs. She continued with her plastering until she was done. Kagome grabbed some sheets of lead titanium and started bolting them to the wall, ceiling, and floor. Wonderful. A big metal looking room. She had to go shopping for shelves.

Kagome washed her face and hands in her kitchen sink and went out the door. She walked down the street to a small furniture store. The bell on the top of the door rang as she entered. "Hello, my name is Tina, can I help you?" (Yes, it is the Tina that could change her bones to transform.) "Yeah, I'm looking for metal high gloss titanium shelves with interlocking hinges." Kagome said. She knew that she sounded suspicious, but she really need them.

"Sorry, we don't sell anything that isn't made of wood." Tina said apologizing. Kagome cursed under her breath. She walked out with not even a goodbye. As Kagome walked out she noticed a little boy with his mother. The mom was buying flowers from a side shop. And the boy was bouncing a small rubber ball.

The ball slipped away from the boy and onto the street. Kagome didn't think the boy would follow it, maybe he'd start crying and ask his mommy for a new one. But the boy started staggering into the street. Didn't anyone notice. I mean come there was a car coming! Kagome ran down the sidewalk. But before she could grab his hand he was already skipping onto the road.

Kagome cursed as she noticed a red porch speeding down the street. Who the hell owns a porch in Smallville! Kagome ran onto the street and pushed the boy along with her onto the other side of the street. The porch stopped and a truck heading for them skidded to a halt as everyone looked over to Kagome. "Oh crap." Kagome said as she looked around. So much for hardly noticeable.

Her arm burned. She had gotten a nice big reward for it too. A wound the size of a fricken house on her arm! Kagome looked over to the boy he was ok, a few small scratches, but nothing serious. Kagome looked back at the truck in front of them, a man came out. Kagome looked over to the porch, the guy she'd helped with his engine trouble. You'd think she would've noticed what kind of car he was driving. Oh right, she didn't care.

Kagome got up and brushed herself off. She didn't like how everyone was starring at her. The mother of the boy ran onto the street she picked him up and was hugging him like crazy. "Thank you so much!" She said, you could practically hear the gratitude in her voice. "Don't get used to it." Kagome said walking off.

Everyone was still looking at her. God damn them, why don't they mind their own business. Now she would have to find the damn shelves online too. And her first day of school was also tomorrow. She would never hear the end of it.

And it wasn't like they were silent, they were all cheering. And to Kagome, that made it worse. As soon as she turned the corner, she broke out into a run. These people were so freaky. Who gives a damn about them. She sure as hell didn't.

Kagome opened her house door and sat down on the sofa. She didn't bother to turn on her house lights. And it was already dark out by the time she got home. Kagome put her head in her hands, she started breathing slower. "What do you want?" Kagome didn't bother to look up. She knew who he was. "You really should get a bandage." He said cooly from the other side of the room. "Shut up!" Kagome said throwing a knife at him. It stuck his shirt to the wall from his shoulder. "What the fuck do you want!" Kagome yelled getting up. "Temper, temper." He said taking out the knife from his now ripped and worthless shirt. "Now look, my shirt has a whole." He said with a evil smirk.

"Give me a hit or get out." Kagome said irritated. "Hmph, no manners. And as a matter of fact, I do have a hit for you. A trouble maker by the way. Real slippery one too. Got a little sloppy in her last kill. And guess who has to clean up her mess?" He said tilting his head. "God dammit Naraku stop giving me clean up duty, it's not my fault your damn agents keep screwing their missions!" Kagome yelled back.

"I think theirs a bit of a misunderstanding. I'm not asking you to kill her. I'm demanding you kill her." Naraku protested. There was a long silence. Of course Naraku of all people didn't have just the slightest awkwardness to his confidence. "When, where, and how much?" Kagome crossed her arms and sat back down.

"Eleven-thirty, Tuesday, two hundred thousand green ones." Naraku said. "And exactly what's the catch?" Kagome said. "My client…she want the girls heart…and brain." Naraku said. "That's disgusting." Kagome said emotionless none the less. "Take it or leave it." Naraku said sitting back comfortably. "Make it forty-five hundred thousand and you got a deal." Kagome said. "Deal." Naraku said. He put his hands up and slowly faded away.


	3. The Memories

Hi, how do you like it so far, well let's get back to the story.

Kagome sat back and slid down the sofa. She sighed. She really only liked missions for the way she could take out her frustration. Then again, so much for her freedom crap. She was a caged bird just like the rest, but no way she would be caged by her own heart. The only reason she ever started working for Naraku was because she didn't want to go to an orphanage. Kagome closed her eyes. She could just feel the thoughts of her past in her head. Mustering up trouble.

I woke up pretty early that day, I woke up because that night,…I didn't dream. Not one thing. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of my bed. I was seven back then. And my bed was too big for me, so I had to use a small stool to get up and off of it. After I managed to crawl off, I rubbed my eyes and lazily headed down to my parents room. Hoping they could tell me a story so I could get to bed. And hopefully dream. About…anything, at that point I was desperate for sleep. Being so young as I was.

_I was walking down to the kitchen to get a drink first before I would go to them, but their door creaked a little open. I was curious so I walked over to their door. I wish I hadn't, when I opened it, I saw the worst thing in my entire life. My heart stopped beating. I couldn't move…I, I…I couldn't scream. I was stuck in the doorway. My parents, they weren't' breathing. _

_I looked at my parents for quite a while. Hoping with all my heart they'd move. I walked over to my parents. And I sat down next to them. Silence. Never thought I could love dark and quiet so much, but I did. I cried. I always use to cry. I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at them. I knew they were my parents. But I was so ashamed of them. I was so ashamed of myself._

_I left the room in despair, I had to call the police. It was the right thing to do, and all I could think about was how my parents had died in the first place. It made me cry again. Why was I so weak? I hated myself for it. I wen outside and sat down on the steps of our shrine. I could see all of Kyoto. My weeping was silent, it was so quiet out, that my cries seemed to echo through the world. I hadn't noticed it, but someone had sat down beside me. I looked up. Amber. That was the color I saw. The man that had sat down next to me had amber eyes. The strangest color, almost demonic. Than I noticed the ears. _

_He had dog ears. Right on top of his head. I thought I was dreaming, but it was real. He petted my head and said everything was ok. He looked just as old as my own father. And just as comforting. He said I had to make him a promise. I had to never cry again. I held out my pinky, my mother and me always made pinky promises. And so did he. And I stopped crying. He just smiled. _

_The strange man gave me a hug, and took out a baseball cap form a knapsack he had carried with him. He put it on my head, it was so big, it covered my eyes. When I finally managed to adjust it, he was gone. I never leave home without **his** baseball cap. Even if my home changes when I do. _

Kagome sighed again and took off the baseball cap. She walked up to her room and slipped into her night clothes. After washing her face, she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She never did like sleeping with a blanket. It made her sleep faster. She liked being cold when she woke up every morning. Though people might have found it strange. She really never cared much for being weird, or cool. Kagome wasn't into stereotypes.

Kagome's phone started ringing. Kagome slowly rose from her bed and looked at it. The clock on her bedside said four twenty. "Hello?" Kagome said in her usual harsh tone. "I got you a job." Naraku said on the other line. "I thought I was taking care of that girl Tuesday?" Kagome said waking up a little more. "No, a cover up job." Naraku said. "What is it?" Kagome asked in a bit of a harsh yet sarcastic tone. "Flare bartender." Naraku said. "But I-" Kagome was interrupted by the phone clicking, he'd hung up.

Out of all the places in Smallville there was only one bar. So it wouldn't be so hard to find. And she still needed to order those metal shelves. Kagome looked down the hall to her library, behind the bookshelf was where the room was hidden. All you'd have to do is put in the password. Which no one knew, not even Naraku.

She would take care of everything the next morning. "I'm only happy when it rains. I'm only happy when it's complicated, and though I know you can't appreciate it. I'm only happy when it rains. You know I love it when the music's bad, why it feels so good to feel so sad. I'm only happy when it rains. Pour your misery down on me. Pour your misery down on me-" Kagome sat up and threw her clock at the wall. She rubbed her eyes slowly and looked at it. Sometimes she'd throw things when she was in some state of sleep. Even if she wasn't asleep, as long as she wasn't paying attention, there was a risk of hurting them.

"God dammit, I hate it when that happens." Kagome got up and after washing up she went downstairs. Today's outfit was a regular pair of blue jeans, A black tank top, and a denim jacket over it. Along with her trusted gray all stars. Kagome grabbed her skateboard, baseball cap and bookbag and she was on her way. "Hello dear!" Her neighbor said again. And again Kagome ignored her. While Kagome was skateboarding through town, she noticed some people still looking at her. Kagome started going faster, she hated attention. She wasn't into the whole stage fright thing. But she just hated it.

When Kagome did get to school, she had half an hour to find a part of the school no one usually went to. Some place dark, and secure, and outside.

"Hey!" Kagome turned around, it was Sango. "Hello." Kagome said she was looking around the school, still a bit distracted. "You looking for something?" Sango asked noticing that she was overlooking the school. "Yeah, a place to get away from you." Kagome mumbled. "What was that?" Sango asked. "Oh, I said a place to get a registration form." Kagome said.

"Ok, so let me give you the tour!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and tugged her inside. "This is a hallway." Sango said. "Well no damn shit it is." Kagome was getting pissed, she wasn't in pre-k. "Hey Sango, don't treat her like too much like an idiot." A guy walked up behind them. Unfortunately for him Kagome wasn't paying very much attention.

As he waved hi Kagome grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back and he landed hard on the ground. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked. "Hn? What?" Kagome said looking down. "Hey you still got arms legs and a heart beat, what are you complaining about?" Kagome said. "Well thank you miss, no don't bother helping me up, I'm perfectly fine!" He said with as much sarcasm as possible. "Whatever you tow, Kagome this is Miroku, Miroku, this is Kagome." Sango said making that not so necessary introduction.

"Sup." Kagome said looking around the place again. Kids were all over the hallways. One caught her eye. "Whose he?" Kagome said pointing to a boy filling things into his locker. "Who Inuyasha?" Sango said. Kagome nodded. He had amber eyes, and the same color hair. Was he related to her hero? "Oh, you don't want to bother trying to talk to him, he doesn't talk to anyone. Sometimes when new students come they think they can get through to the poor guy, but after failing miserably they stop trying. He doesn't speak to anyone, doesn't hang out with anyone. Forget him, Inuyasha is a lost cause." Sango said.

Kagome didn't like what she was saying. "Maybe I'm a lost cause? Would you still hang out with me?" Kagome said harshly. "It's not like that Kags." Miroku said. "Oh really? Then what is it like!" Kagome yelled. "Gotta run. Catch up with you later." Kagome said purposely bumping Sango's shoulder as she walked past them.

"Maybe we should apologize." Miroku said. "Naw, leave her alone for a while." Sango said.

Kagome decided somewhere on the roof would be decollate enough for her. She climbed up the steps and onto the rocky roof top, she would spend her time before classes everyday right here.

Well that's the chapter! R&R!


	4. A Look Inside My Heart

Hello, I'm back with another update!

Kagome closed her eyes, she needed to clear her head.

_He is related to my hero, I know it. Don't know why, but there's something else there, like a similarity in their color. Just barely, he's losing his aura, this Inuyasha character, why is he losing it? Sango said he doesn't speak, maybe…he can't? What if by losing his aura, he's slowing losing most senses humans and demons have? Then, I wonder, can he hear people? Most likely, but then, why not try to communicate when you cant? No, he does have his voice, if he didn't he would've tried to reach someone by now. But then, what if he lost it a long time ago, and gave up after so long? Ugh! I'm not getting anywhere with this! _Kagome smacked her head in the side for not being able to figure something so simple out.

"You shouldn't frustrate yourself over him." Naraku said appearing by her. "Shut the freak up! I'm not frustrating myself at all!" Kagome yelled in her usual harsh tone. "Your training is in vain, you didn't notice me come, or were you thinking a little to hard?" Naraku said smirking. "Don't give yourself any credit bastard!" Kagome yelled as she stood up. "Follow me again and I'll spit your head." She said bluntly as she walked through the door and down the steps to the fourth floor.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled from down the hall. Kagome turned around, not knowing whose voice it was, Naraku was right, her training was slipping, imagine if her father found out, it would be the end of her world, she needed more practice. Kagome deiced she'd get some in after school. (I know what your thinking…wait isn't her father dead? Well you'll find out about that soon.)

"Kags! I've been calling your name forever, pay attention!" Sango said. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention, you're a little boring you know that?" Kagome said instead of thinking of some excuse she just said what she thought, but Sango ignored it. "We have to get to class. Come on! We have algebra 2!" Sango said grabbing Kagome's wrist and racing down the hall. Occasionally pushing someone out of the way.

_Don't know why, but that girl in the hallway, she looks familiar. Where do I know her from? She was yelling at those two about a lost cause or something. But her aura was weird too. It wasn't evil, but it was black, not even the slightest bit of any other color. Jet black, that's the first time, I've ever seen anyone so empty before, even I'm not so hallow. Where have I seen her! Ugh! This is the first time I've gotten so freaking frustrated this bad! What the hell is wrong with my freaking brain today! _Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for acting so stupid as he waited for the teacher to show up. Suddenly the door slammed open and Sango dragging Kagome along quickly came into the classroom. Sango quickly stopped causing Kagome to bump into her. "Must you run every single time your exited about something!" Kagome said snatching her wrist from Sango's death grip. "Sorry but I thought we might be late." Sango shrugged.

"Well your brain is seriously fucked up if you thought that!" Kagome said while she picked up her now dropped books. They hadn't noticed that the entire class was watching them. Kagome quite frankly didn't care, but Sango had stage fright. Too bad she was so mad she forgot about the class altogether. "Well sorry! But some of us don't want detention!" Sango said grabbing her things from the floor too. "Maybe if you had a good excuse or two to get out of class in the first place then you wouldn't have to drag me into it!" Kagome said sitting in the back. The VERY back.

Sango on the other hand, sat down in the second row. And everyone went back to their usual business. Kagome got out her art book, and put her head in her left hand while she drew with the other one. "Most boring school ever…" Kagome whispered to herself. She seriously needed to stop talking to herself, people would start getting suspicious. Kagome hair slowly slid onto her face over and over again, but constantly Kagome just tucked it back behind her ear like it was nothing. "God damn hair is too silky.." She whispered to herself again. Another student walked into the class and she slowly looked around the classroom, when she spotted Kagome she yelled, "Oh my freaking god! You're the girl that saved the little boy from the speeding car!" She yelled pointing at Kagome and dropping her books in the process.

Everyone looked back to Kagome, she slowly dropped her pencil, silence, but the air was heavy. Suddenly they all started clapping. Kagome didn't know what to do, she wanted the class to ignore her again. At least one student granted her wish. Inuyasha was hung over his notebook and turned around to the board. Great, the only person who doesn't care, now why couldn't everyone be like that? The clapping was getting to her, it seemed to get louder by the second. "Shut up!" Kagome stood up she clasped her hands on her ears and shut her eyes. They stopped. Now they were just looking at her like she was some kind of freak. Kagome opened her eyes. That got his attention. Inuyasha took a glance at her then everyone else, he turned back to his note book and continued scribbling. You could hear the scratches of his pencil on the rough paper through all the silence.

Kagome caught the message he was trying to give by scribbling like that. She sat down and started scribbling in her notebook too. And slowly one by one they'd stopped staring and sat down. Kagome mouthed thank you over to him. He nodded then turned back around. Sango noticed, Inuyasha had actually responded to someone. " How did she-" Sango couldn't finish her mumbling because the teacher walked up and everyone immediately turned up around and looked at her. And so class began.

After class Kagome was the first one out, next was English, and she had five minutes to burn, so she walked over to her locker and grabbed her ipod. She picked one of her favorite songs, drive, by incubus. And off she was to her world. Standing in front of her locker slowly humming to the song, ignored by all the rushing students. Three minutes were gone, and so Kagome tucked her ipod in her pocket and grabbed her books. She quickly slammed her locker and walked to her next class. Then she would go to lunch, then her last two classes. Kagome took her time going to English, the song emotion by subseven booming in her ears. She never noticed it but the students were almost like her center where she was raised. They were always rushing around with no time to pay attention to anyone but themselves. Kind of reminded her of how selfish people could be at times.

Kagome turned off her ipod again and entered her next classroom. She took a seat in the second to last row, for one thing this really scented girl was sitting in the last row, she had this really bad perfume on. And it really reeked. _Has she ever heard of a shower? Man that is some cheep ass perfume. _Kagome ignored her usually rude comments and focussed on getting through class without puking from that horrible smell.

Kagome looked up at the teacher, she had written something on the board and said that they had to do the assignment and then leave when class was over. She wanted to test their writing skills Kagome guessed. Kagome scanned the board it said 'Write a three poems that you think relate to anyone in your life including you.' Easy for her. Immediately Kagome was already racing down her notebook trying to find the right poems to use. She had already written them. The only way to keep herself entertained while she waited for her hits to show up. And her photographic memory was a plus side to it too.

"Ok everyone, I'd like to pick three students to read their poems aloud. How about, Jacob, Hiaku, and…..Kagome, our new student." The teacher said standing up. Kagome you first, you are done correct?" Kagome nodded, "I wrote four."

Kagome stood up and opened her mouth to speak….

Anywhere But Here- 

_**You can find me on the dark side of the moon,**_

_**No hope I will come back soon.**_

_**You can find me in the grayest graveyard,**_

_**I'll even send you your very own death card. **_

_**Not a sudden discomfort from where I sit,**_

_**Not an argument worth even a fit. **_

_**I'll show no anger I'll show no joy,**_

_**As emotionless as a dead little boy. **_

_**Without a smile or without a frown,**_

_**It seems anger is up yet down.**_

_**A rotting corpse I might be on the inside,**_

_**I'll put up a screen I have everything to hide.**_

_**Although I hide in shadows and you see me in light,**_

_**I suppress my emotionless face into the night.**_

_**I can't imagine you understanding what I go through, **_

**_I don't expect anyone to know, even if they knew. _**

I Don't Die- 

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep,**_

_**I am not there I do not sleep. **_

_**Your not going crazy your not quite sane. **_

_**I flow in the autumns gentle rain.**_

_**I shine in the stars that glow above,**_

_**I show innocence and truth like a dove.**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and cry, **_

**_I am not there I did not die. _**

The Last Child- 

_**A miracle you are as I hold you in my arms, **_

_**They took you away from me but they won't for long. **_

_**I will chase back their doubts but I'm quiet like the rain,**_

_**I hide in their fears I feed off their pain.**_

_**I'm a assassin but a mother on the inside, **_

_**Whose lost her child to those who abide. **_

_**I can save you if I wait,**_

_**But will I be to late?**_

_**Will they mold you like clay?**_

_**And take away your childhood days?**_

_**They are devils in a mask,**_

_**Taking children to the last.**_

_**Be safe and be strong,**_

_**I'll be there in not long. **_

_**And I'll fight for your return,**_

_**I'll feel no pain no burn. **_

Superman Ain't Perfect- 

_**A superman I may be,**_

_**When they applaud they don't see me. **_

_**A Golden Lion Mask I wear,**_

_**I'm an empty soul and they don't care. **_

_**Their smiles are only one less mild,**_

_**I save a life I protect a child.**_

_**And for what? A pat one the back, a second of fame?**_

_**It's all worth nothing I'm a pawn in this game.**_

_**Silence says it all **_

_**Should I respond when they call?**_

_**Should a put out a burning store?**_

_**Maybe go rotten to the core. **_

_**I can put up a smile,**_

_**Just for this little while. **_

_**I can save a life or two,**_

_**I can save a life but only a few. **_

Kagome finished and sat back down. Everyone was silent, then the bell rang, nobody moved. Kagome got up, grabbed her things and left, after a while the students followed her lead. It was lunch break and Kagome didn't really feel to hungry. She decided she'd go of to the roof and spend some time with her music. As she grabbed her jukebox she climbed up the stairs to the roof and felt the rocks that they had laid on it crunch under her sneakers. She looked around, she wasn't the only one there. Inuyasha was there too. He was sitting on the edge of the roof, he had the same notebook he had in algebra 2.

Kagome walked over and sat down next to him, he didn't notice her. Figures. He closed his notebook. _Is he afraid I'll peak at his notebook?_ Kagome blinked. "I won't look I promise." Kagome said. Inuyasha still didn't budge. "How bout I pinky promise is that better?" Kagome said holding out her pinky. Inuyasha nodded, and he linked pinkies. He dove back into his notebook, and sure enough, Kagome didn't look, she had her headphones on and was looking at the sky. Inuyasha smiled for the first time since he came to this school. Unlike everyone else, she wasn't being nosy. Inuyasha really hated it when people were always asking all these questions about his life, he just stopped answering. Best way for people to go away after a while. But with her it was different.

It was pretty silent for a while. "I'm Kagome." Kagome said. _Great this is the part where she opens her mouth and doesn't shut it. _Inuyasha thought grimily, but she didn't say anything after that. Guess she just wanted him to know her name.


	5. Just To Stand Out

Yay, oh my freaking god, I'm in love with my story, I enjoy writing it so much, its like all the frustration of every day is melting away when I'm writing this story. It's truly a way of expressing myself, but I'm afraid if I type too much my fingers all start bleeding. Lol, crazy me. Anyway back to the story.

Kagome's time spent with Inuyasha was ok, she finally found someone who was completely content with silence. And it felt so much better with the fact that he didn't question her about her past. It hurt enough to have dreams about it. She didn't need people reminding her of all the pain and suffering. And none of those good memories were left either, they all sank into her parents death.

Kagome had decided to skate home, her sneakers were the ones with wheels that popped out, and so she slowly moved across the side streets of Smallville minding her own business. By the time she go to her house Sango was sitting on the door steps waiting for her. "There you are, I exempt." Sango said. "Exempt what?" Kagome said boredly.(Don't know if that's a word.) "You said you'd let me move in with you, I will." Sango said cheerfully. "Oh, right." Kagome opened the door and walked in as Sango stuttered with her suit case. Kagome sighed and picked it up with ease and led Sango up the stairs. She opened a door and laid the suit case on a bed. The room was lavender with purple fuzzy carpeting on the floor around the bed. It had a ceiling fan and two small cute side tables in a light purple color.

"How did you know I liked purple?" Sango said. "I had a hunch, here are the rules. I like to go out sometimes when its really late, so ignore that, I spend a lot of time alone, and I'd like it to stay that way, you can raid the kitchen any time, treat this like your old shit hole. I don't care if its as messy as hell in your room, but I keep my house clean, so I expect it to stay that way, and if it doesn't, don't matter, my maid will clean it up, but watch out, she really hates clothes all over the place." Kagome said leaving Sango's new room.

"Sango sighed and gleefully jumped onto her new bed. "Yay me!" She yelled jumping up and down. Kagome gave a small 'keh' as she walked to her own room. Even though she was an assassin, she had homework. (Corny right?)

"Tear my heart open, sewed myself shut, my weakness is that I care to much! And the scars remind up that the pain is real, tear my heart open just to fe-" Kagome sat up and turned her radio off, today was the day of her hit, she'd go over her file on the victim of her merciless murdering at school's lunch break.

Kagome went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed. Tuesday, so today she wore and black knee high skirt. (like the one she wears in the series, but its black) A black tee that said 'I Dress Like This To Annoy You' in blue and tall black boots, she made two braided pigtails and gabbed her lucky baseball cap on her way out, she was about to tear up the road today, it was really quiet that day, so Kagome wanted to take her motorcycle, just to annoy people. She put her helmet over her cap and was about to leave when Sango came running out of the house and hopped on the back. "You gotta be kidding me." Kagome said to herself as she sped away. "Kagome your going too fast!" Sango said in a worried mother kind of way. "Too bad!" Kagome said pissed, Sango had been complaining the entire way.

Kagome skidded to a halt at a parking and turned around, she had left some serious scorch marks outside of her school. "I told you that you were speeding!" Sango said. "And like I said, too bad, those asses can deal k's!" Kagome sighed getting off. "I wish I coulda gone faster though." Kagome sighed again. "Why the hell on earth would you want to go _faster_!" Sango yelled again.

"Whatev, lets get inside." Kagome started walking off. "Sup" Kagome said to Miroku and some other dude she didn't really care as usual. "Hey Kags this is my bud Hojo. Watch out he's a little dense though." Miroku whispered the last part. Kagome ignored the first part, but she totally heard the part where Miroku called him slow. "So he's a retard huh? Well ain't that something." Kagome said bluntly messing around with her locker door.

"What? I don't get it." Hojo said blinking. "Oh my fucking god he is that dense." Kagome said opening her locker. Hojo blinked again. "For gods sake retard say something!" Kagome yelled. Hojo blinked again. "I give up." Kagome huffed as she slammed her locker shut after getting her books for first period. "Hey Kags here's a thought, don't rag on the mentally ill k!" Miroku said sarcastically. "Hey I'm not dense!" Hojo said, finally registering what Kagome had said about five minutes ago. "Right, and I gave Sango a ride in my space ship to Elvis's house." Kagome said, each word dripping with sarcasm. "You have a space ship!" Hojo said in an amazed tone. Miroku slapped his hand on his head. "Say it with me, D-E-N-S-E." Kagome said to Miroku. Then she slowly walked away. Taking her sweet time to get to class.

(I'm gonna skip right to her last elective of the day.)

"Art, one of my worst talents, why must they subject me to such embarrassing standards? Because I sure as hell am not one to complain-" Sango was interrupted. "Yes you are." Kagome said bluntly as they walked to art. Sango ignored the comment and continued with her dramatic lecture. "Why should WE be subjected to such lower and meager classes such as art! I suck at art!" Sango yelled. "How bout you, any good?" "I'm ok, Kagome said. "Give or take, my poems are what I focus on."

They entered the art room and took their seats. The teacher wasn't there, but there was something on the board, the teacher must really love leaving assignments. It said, 'welcome to art, I want everyone to draw one of their most wanted wishes, whatever they want.' Figures. Kagome sighed and got out her art book, she skipped to an empty page, everyone else was drawing gold, and money, and cars, and all the typical stuff. Kagome knew exactly what she wanted to draw, her parents, those were the things she wanted most. And so she went sketching away.

"You never told me you drew so well!" Sango yelled at the finished piece Kagome had made, it was colored with pastels, and it looked fabulous. It was her parents and the younger version of her, with her adorable little pigtails. "Wow, that's a really sweet picture." Sango said. "I'll leave it on the teachers desk." Kagome said, putting her name on the back of the paper and walked up to the front of the class and put it on the desk, then sat back down and started drawing nothing in general, just scribbles.

Then that dumb ass perfumy smell came back and a couple people in the classroom started coughing. "Oh shut up!" A really squeaky voice yelled. Kagome turned around. It was that hell hole idiot from her other classes. Damn her, she smelt so bad, even in demon perspective she would smell even more horrible. As if she COULD smell worse.

Everyone eventually stopped coughing, but one girl ran out of the room with her hand on her mouth, she was so gonna puke. "Hey Sango what's up with that girl who just walked in?" Kagome whispered over to Sango. "Her? That's Kikyo, she thinks she's all rich just cause her father owns the only perfume store in Smallville. She moved here from metropolis a long time ago. Everyone hates her, she's a total ass and smells horrible." Sango whispered back.

"I see." Kagome said and slowly stood up. No one paid any attention to her. She slowly walked over to the sink and poured water into a cup. Sango watched Kagome's every move, she wasn't gonna do what she thought she was gonna do, then again, this was Kagome. And Kagome WAS Kagome. She slowly walked over to Kikyo who looked up from talking to her fiends. "What?" She said in a rude and squeaky voice. Kagome Splashed all the water on to Kikyo, who stood up very quickly. Everyone looked up. "What the hell was that for!" Kikyo yelled as her friends started grabbing napkins. "You reek, just thought you should know. By the way, when you take a shower, if you take a shower, by any chance is soap an water involved, because it doesn't seem like it." Kagome said and walked out of the room. After a silence everyone started applauding, and Sango caught up with Kagome outside of school a few minutes later.

"Congrats Kags, in two days you've gone from invisible to most popular!" Sango said expecting a high five. "Never wanted to stand out, just did." Kagome put on her helmet. After a while Sango slowly put her hand down. "Let's just get home." Kagome said getting on her motorcycle. "Kagome wait up I wanted to ask you something!" Someone yelled from behind Kagome. "Do I know you?" Kagome said revving up her bike. (motorcycle)

Ok I'm not getting many reviews, so I wont update till I get at least five!


	6. The Past Can Bleed

Hey, I don't think I got five reviews, but oh well, I feel like updating. So here you are, my update.

"Do I know you?" Kagome turned around but froze. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't respond, she just couldn't take her eyes off the little kid. "Kagome, why are you looking at me like that?" The little kid said. Kagome gripped the kid by his color and lifted him off the ground. "Who?" she said harshly. "Who what, Kagome put me down!" The kid said. "Who sent you! Is this some kind of prank! Your supposed to be dead!" Kagome yelled. She mentally slapped herself for it too. Everyone in the front of the school looked at her like she was crazy. "Kagome? Why would I be dead, I'm your own brother, why would you sat that?" He said again innocently.

"Your not real! You died, I saw it! Your not supposed to be here!" Kagome yelled clasping her hands on her ears and closing her eyes. "Kagome look at me! I'm not dead Kagome! Kagome!" He yelled as Kagome fell down on her knees. "Don't come near me! I know it, my brother died in the fire, he died eight years ago! Our house burned down after my parents murder! Your dead! Your dead, your dead, your dead!" Kagome yelled. Kagome sat up quickly. She slowly looked around, she was in her room. "Kagome are you ok?" Sango said in the most worried tone you could hear. "Just a nightmare." Kagome said in her usually rude voice, she stood up and walked over to her bathroom.

"Kagome you were screaming and crying, that didn't seem like a nightmare to me." Sango said. "When did we get home?" Kagome said ignoring Sango's comments. "Around 4:30, you went up to your room for a nap." Sango said.

"Kagome, who died?" Sango asked. Kagome closed her eyes. "No one." Kagome lied. "Kagome you were yelling 'your dead, your dead' in your sleep, what's wrong?" Sango yelled at Kagome's stubborn tough girl attitude. "I died!" Kagome yelled to relieve her tension, when suddenly she remembered. "I'm going out." Kagome said walking out of the bathroom. "Where?" Sango said following her. "What did I tell you! I go out, late, and its absolutely none of your business!" Kagome said closing her bedroom door to change.

Kagome slipped into a pair of black jeans, a gray tank top and a black sweater that went down below her knees. As for shoes she put on boots and pulled her pants over them.

"Bye." Kagome said rudely as she slammed the door, moments before she had grabbed her cap. "What is with her and that baseball cap?" Sango said going back to her room. Kagome pulled out her cell phone from her pocket as she walked at a fast pace down the street. "Hello?" said a cool voice on the other line. "Cut the crap, where's my hit gonna be?" Kagome bluntly walked across the street, she didn't have time to worry about on coming cars. "Did somebody forget to review their profile, or maybe forget the hit altogether?" Naraku said in a baby tone. "Shut it fucker, where's my hit!" Kagome said getting extremely pissed. "Touchy, touchy, its by zero consequences, metropolis, the dumb club, you know the one." Naraku said boredly.

"And how the hell do you expect me to get to metropolis by 2:30 am? That's in half an hour!" Kagome yelled into the phone, she continued her way on the abandoned streets of Smallville.

"I don't know, maybe do you know what." Naraku said. "You just love annoying me don't you?" Kagome said. "That's what I'm here for, now get your lazy ass running!" Naraku said before hanging up. "Damn him." Kagome mumbled to herself before she too hung up. Slowly Kagome got into a fast walk, then a jog. Pretty soon she was running, but it didn't stop there she continued getting faster until it was a sprint, and faster and faster. The world around her became a distant blur, and all she could see was what was in front of her and beyond. Kagome started to decrease in speed, slower and back into a jog, then stop. Kagome sat down on the curb of metropolis and caught her breath. She had lost a lot of energy just to get there. She tried to reenergize if she wanted this hit to be quick and not so time consuming.

"Let's get this over with." Kagome said walking across the crowded street into the club. The music was pounding, and everyone kept bumping into her. For gods sake, these people were ridiculous. Kagome slowly made her way around, trying not to look suspicious. She found a pair of spiral stairs leading to the second floor, she slowly made her way up, ignoring the drunken idiots around her.

"Hello can I help you?" A young woman came up, a little younger than Kagome herself. Too young for a club, but then again, most drunken people are underage. "Yeah, you Yura Hare?" (I couldn't resist.) "Yes, who's looking for me?" Yura said narrowing her eyes. "I'm with Kiomi Inc, I'm here to talk to you about our new fashion line we want a new spokes girl to model." Kagome said taking out a card, and giving a reassuring smile. "Really in that case I'd love to!" Yura said jumping up and down like she WAS drunk.

"I'd like to tell you more about the deal, can we talk in my car?" Kagome said sounding like some secretary. "Sure!" Yura said as she followed Kagome out of the club and around the corner. "Hey I don't see a c-" Yura looked down to her stomach, it was bleeding excessively. She slowly looked back up at Kagome, "it's nothing personal, but, business is business." Kagome put her hand on the back of her head and slowly put her down on the floor. She could hear her heart beat going into a softer almost non existent beat, and then…..stopping. "Here comes the dirty work, but first." Kagome took Yura's wrist and slightly cut it with the knife she had used. She placed her fangs into her skin and started to take in the blood. But stopped and spit it out. "I thought so, dirty blood. Your just another tainted human." Kagome said in disgust.

(This is the gross part, so skip it if you don't mind dissecting…or si-fi movies)

Kagome slowly cut through Yura's skin and dug her arm in after pulling her sweater sleeve up. She dug into her chest past the lungs, she could feel the heart at her finger tips. Se slowly pulled it out while the veins connected to it burst. Blood spattered everywhere as Kagome put the heart into a small tin box. She then sighed and started to crack the skull open. As it cracked a goosing slime started to drip out. Kagome held out the brain as it gushed around in her fingers, she didn't want the brain to lose its shape so she quickly put it into the same box and shut it. As for her arm, which was covered in blood, she simply took out a small towel from her pocket, wiped it off, and dumped it out next to the body.

"This has got to be the most disgusting hit I have ever had." Kagome mumbled to herself as she started her run again. It wasn't like the cops could find her finger prints, in fact, her birth certificate was forged, so it was like she didn't even exist at all.

"Turn around, things have changed, now I don't feel the same and I start a fight, cant defend. One more time, dammit I changed agai-" Kagome in another blind rage threw her clock at the wall. After looking up. "Damn." Was all Kagome said before gathering herself out of her bed and into her shower. Kagome was still wearing the clothes from her last hit, "must've fallen asleep after it, didn't even change." She murmured to herself as she got into the shower.

Kagome walked downstairs in her usually rude and blunt expression pasted on her face. "Good mor-" Sango was cut off by a death glare from Kagome's jet black eyes, and for a split second she thought she actually saw fire in them. Sango gulped and looked down at her breakfast. Kagome grabbed an apple and her cap. "Kagome your not going to school in that outfit are you?" Sango asked. "Why not?" Kagome said harshly as she turned around. She was wearing a black tank top with a half sweater over it, and a black baggy pair of pants with a black skirt over them, along with a pair of black all star sneakers, and her lucky baseball cap.

"Because, people will think your some Goth, wiccan, vampiren gang member." Sango said getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. Kagome nodding in agreement. "Fine I'll change." Kagome said. "Good." Sango assured herself that she had won. Kagome took her baseball cap and turned it so it was backwards. She smirked then walked out the backdoor and onto her motorcycle she revved it three times signaling Sango to get her lazy ass out there before Kagome left without her.

"Coming!" Sango yelled as she ran through the back door with her backpack. All most tripping because she tried to skip the last step like Kagome usually did.


	7. Author's Note

Hey! I'm back with another update! Even if you guys absolutely refuse to review for me! So you know what! If I don't get a total of seven review's for this story, I'm deleting it! and I will too! So…GET OFF YOUR ASS AND REVIEW!

So there, I know I may sound mean, but you guys are too, I work hard on my stories and when I don't get reviews for them, I feel like you guys aren't even reading it at all. And start to get unmotivated. And I'm not saying that you should review a lot, I'm just asking that you review more often. And I review for every single story I read so don't sat that I am just saying something and not following through on it.

So again, please review, I need 7 or the story goes in the trash. Thanks to the people who did review my story, I very much appreciate it.


	8. Telepathy, An Unmarked Skill

Thank you so much everyone, you have made my day. Seriously, I was jumping around everywhere.

"Hey, whaz up guys?" Miroku said as Kagome and Sango entered the school. "Nothing much, Sango's complaining about how fast I go again." Kagome slowly opened her locker and emptied her bookbag.

"Well you were going at like, a million miles per hour. I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over by the pms." (pms, stands for police men, it's a nickname.)

"That's cause their cars don't go that fast." Kagome continued, "did you see how many chased us onto the highway?" "Kags, seriously, what's up with your hair today?" Miroku said. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Kagome said slamming her locker. Sango rummaged through her back pack and took out a small make up mirror.

"I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with my- Oh my fucking god what the hell happened to it!" Kagome yelled as Sango lifted up the mirror. "My fucking highlights are gone!" Kagome yelled. (Yeah I know I never mentioned them, but this Kagome screams bad girl with highlights.)

"You know, we're right here, you don't have to yell." Miroku said shaking his head.

At that moment, only one name was yelling through Kagome's head, Kikyo. She most likely snuck in after she came home from her hit, she was so tired, she might not have noticed her. Kagome took a deep breath and walked down the hall to where Kikyo stood laughing her cheap shot ass off.

"Hm, to bad Takada, I actually liked those over colored highlights-" Kikyo stopped right at the end of her sentence. Kagome had put her hand forcefully around Kikyo's neck and lifted her against the lockers. "Shut." Kagome said sliding her up more. "Up!" Kagome threw Kikyo into the lockers behind her. Everyone scattered away as Kagome started walking to Kikyo. She was shivering, Kikyo, the most popular, and hated girl, with the biggest ego, was shivering. Kagome knelt down so she was at eye level with her.

"Mess with your friends, mess with this school, mess with the fucking president, but when you mess with me, for once in your life, you'll have consequences. And not very fun ones either. Next time, I suggest you pull pranks on someone without a price on your head." Kagome took a black permanent marker from her pocket and uncapped it. "Oh, and in case you forget, here's a little reminder." Kagome wrote 'imposter' on Kikyo's forehead, dropped the pen at Kikyo's feet. And while everyone was watching from the edge of their seats, she picked up her bookbag and walked off to class, humming, as if she had simply done nothing wrong.

Just as soon as Kagome entered her class room, everyone looked back at Kikyo, and laughed.

"Ms. Takada, you have shown an absence of mind since the day you came to our school, I put it off as some normal teenage rebellion, but when you endanger another student I am afraid your going to far…blah…blah…" Kagome had drifted off from what the principle was saying, he had come in to her class after he heard what she did.

"Ms. Takada! Pay attention, you are one student who I am not most appreciated to have, not only is one of our students in the hospital, but our school lockers have been trashed and we don't exactly have the money to replace them. Your parents are unfit to raise any child, I would hate to think of what kind of people they we-" He was interrupted.

Kagome abruptly stood up, scaring him a little. She walked toward his desk and slammed her hands onto it. Making him jump. "One, you don't like the little wench either, so forget her sorry ass worry about yours. Two, I don't appreciate the way your talking to me, it's not principle like now is it? And three, my father was a judge, my mother was a doctor, you have no right to call them unfit to raise a child. Have you ever raised a child Mr. Ikuta? Do you know about the effort and love that goes into it? I don't think so, so don't insult my parents, insult yourself." Kagome took her hands off the desk and walked out of the room, making sure to slam the door.

Mr. Ikuta just sat there, his mouth a gape. He blindly pressed the intercom button and said to the secretary, "Ms. Kurisoea, please make plans for me to bail my son out of jail."

"Way to go Kags! Everyone doesn't want to come near you, Mr. Ikuta might suspend you, your gonna have to pay for the lockers, Kikyo might sue, and…wait was I trying to make a good point or a bad one?" Miroku said as his smile turned into a confused frown.

"Miroku shut up! Your not helping!" Sango said slapping him in the back of the head. (lol I always do that.)

"It's ok guys, if everyone's afraid of me, all the better, I don't think head poncho would dare suspend me, lockers? Yeah right, this school has insurance, and as for Kikyo? I have a feeling she will stay out of sight of me for quite a while." Kagome said just before their bell rang for lunch period.

"Hey Kags, where you going, lunch rooms this way. Sango said as Kagome turned toward the a separate hallway. "No thanks guys, I think I'm gonna skip lunch. Catch ya later." Kagome said opening the door to the roof and waving one last bye before climbing up the steps.

"Hey." Kagome said as she sat down at the usual corner of the roof where she and Inuyasha hung out. Inuyasha nodded to let her know he heard her. And off went their quiet conversation. It shouldn't have been considered a conversation since neither of them was talking.

"So what's up lately?" Kagome said after a long time of comfy silence. _My brother again._ Inuyasha thought. It was like she could read his thoughts, he'd think about it, and suddenly she'd know what he said. "What did he do this time?" Kagome asked, putting an emphasis on this. _Turned off my alarm clock this morning, put glue in my shower, and locked me out of my house. _Inuyasha thought in his usual gloomy tone. "That bad huh? Man, he really does like reeking on you eh?" Kagome said looking at the clouds, "it's a nice day, wanna skip?" _What's the point, either way my bro's gonna pull something else by the time get home. Might as well just stay here, god I wish he was one of those day time sleepers. _"Fine with me." Kagome said leaning back and looking back up at the clouds.

"What's up with her?" Sango said peaking through the door and onto the roof. "I don't know, its like she says something and he answers telepathically or something." Miroku said as they stared at Kagome, who was doing all the talking in the conversation apparently.

Kagome sat up, "wanna turn the tables?" _How? _"Easy, but you'll have to go through another day of pranks, sorry man. Inuyasha sighed, _I should've seen this coming, you better get him good. _"Don't worry, I will. Just let me know where his bedroom is." Kagome said with an evil smirk planted on her face. _Ok, but just wipe that smile off your face, its kinda creepy. _That comment turned Kagome's smile into a skeptical frown.

"Hmm, you may be on to something Miroku, oh and, could I ask you a favor?" Sango said. "Sure, what is it?" Miroku asked. "Stop sneaking into the girls locker room after school. It's kinda creepy…actually it is creepy." Sango said walking back down the steps toward the lunch hall.


	9. Inuyasha Is A Devil In Disguise

Well I'm back with another update! Thank you to all that reviewed, I am very happy with this story so far. And I am working on a new story also, and I hope I will have as many reviews for it as I do for this one.

Kagome watched as all the lights in the house went out. She slowly crept up to the window and slid it open, after slipping in she found herself in a long hallway. Kagome snuck into the second room to the left. Someone lay sleeping in a bed. She smirked as she made her way to their closet. After opening it, Kagome grabbed all the clothes and went out of the room. She threw all of the clothes into the washing machine downstairs and pit in red dye. After a good wash cycle in it she put them in the dryer, hung them back in the closet and left with an even bigger smile in her face.

The next morning Inuyasha heard a scream and quickly sat up in his bed. _What the hell! _He thought as he ran downstairs to see his older brother slam the door on dozens of his collage friends. He could see why, Sessomeru's clothes, they were all pink.

"Little brother what did you do to me!" Sessomeru yelled as soon as he saw Inuyasha the top of the stairs. _Nothing!_ Inuyasha yelled innocently. "Don't you 'nothing' me, you did something!" He yelled back.

_I swear I didn't! _"Then who was it!" Sessomeru hollered. _Ever think you mixed your whites with a red sock or something! _Inuyasha thought loudly. (yeah I know what your thinking, Kagome and Sessomeru are the only ones who can hear him, weird eh? You'll soon find out why.)

"I hate to think it, but you may be right!" Sessomeru said angrily making his way up to his room. "And stay out of my stuff!" As soon as Sessomeru turned around Inuyasha burst into a small laughter. On the back of Sessomeru's shirt in black permanent marker it said 'I love pink and I love blue, but most of all I love you!'

That's what Kagome must of done to his clothes, the thing was, it was written on all of his clothes.

"From the third world to the corporate cult, we are the symphony of modern humanity yeah, if we're adding to the noise, turn off the song, if we're adding to the noise turn off your stereo radio-" Kagome switched off her alarm clock, this time she had decided not to hit it. It cost a lot of money to repair it. and she just didn't have enough time.

"Hey Kags, come downstairs, its really important!" Sango yelled from the front door to the house, Kagome huffed and walked downstairs, ignoring the fact that she was still wearing her pajamas, which would sound rude, because on her shirt was written, 'kiss my funny bunny ass' with a picture of a cartoon rabbit on it.

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome said rudely as she walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Kags be nice, your boss came all the way from south part of town just to see if you were ok." Sango said from the sofa.

"Why the fuck would someone I've never met before make sure I was ok?" Kagome said putting her hand on her hip.

"Kagome he's from that place you work, you know the club, what's it called, 'Wild Coyote'? He says you've been skipping work for a few days now." Sango said.

Kagome walked down the last few steps and stood in front of him. "Listen ass, I never signed up for the fucking job, it was my boss who made me. So get your fucking sympathy and hightail it out of my house!" The old man immediately ran towards the door and slammed it shut on his way out.

Kagome turned around to Sango, "thanks for wasting five minutes of my life." Kagome sighed, "I'm going to change."

When Kagome came back downstairs she was wearing a blood red tank top, with a black button up shirt on top of it, the shirt was open, and the sleeves ended at the bottom of her elbows. She also wore her black baggy jeans along with her black all stars, and trusted baseball cap, witch was put on backwards, and try as she might, her bangs wouldn't stay in the cap.

"Lez' go." Kagome said grabbing her back pack. "I wish you were nicer to him, and since when do you have a 'boss'?" Sango said putting the leftovers from her breakfast into the fridge. "And how come I've never seen you eat, your always skipping lunch and you never have breakfast. And at night you sneak out, and guess what I found yesterday on your sweater? Blood, what is going on here?" Kagome froze at the door, her hands becoming numb, should she tell her? What if she had another breakout and couldn't get to her medicine? She could die, and Sango, she could help her, even possibly come on a mission. No it was risky, she'd be forcing Sango into something that might end up taking her life one day, not to mention her freedom.

"S-Sango?" Kagome slowly turned around. "I-I need time."

"Inuyasha get your little mute ass down here!" Sessomeru yelled from the bottom of the stairs. _What- whoa, you look like a cross between legally blonde and Paris Hilton._ Inuyasha gaped at Sessomeru. "Shut up, I'm going to the store to get some undo die for my close, and permanent marker remover, I wont be home till tonight, no wild parties-" _Who am I gonna invite? _"No long phone calls-" _Who am I gonna call? _"No weird girl friends over-" _I don't have any girlfriends_ "No freaky experiments-" _Do I look like a jr. Einstein to you? _"And absolutely no animals in the house." _Then what are you doing here? _Sessomeru's face heated up at the last comment. "I'll ignore that because my ride came, you better not fall out of line Yash." _Relax, I'm going to a friends house. _"You have friends? I doubt it, but whatever, just not in my house" Sess made his way outside and Inuyasha heard a car door close and a car drive away.

Inuyasha grabbed his book bag and headed out the door behind them.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango's voice filled with concern, this was the first time Kagome had ever shown a weak side, a gentle side, something she never expected to see. "I need time, please, I-I just need till tonight, please." Kagome was pleading like a child to a parent, actually it would have been enjoyable to have HER beg, if this weren't Sango. "Alright Kags, but just, just take care of yourself, alright?" Sango said, Kagome nodded. "We better get going." Kagome said after a awkward silence. "No way! I'm not getting on that death trap again! Miroku's giving me a lift!" Sango ran out the door before Kagome could reach for the door knob.

Kagome gave a small laugh, but immediately placed her hand on her mouth, did she just laugh? What was wrong with her…or what was right? Kagome smiled to herself before heading out the door anyway. As she walked down her driveway, she saw her neighbor's husband and waved at him, he turned to his wife on the porch and said, "Your too suspicious you know that?" His wife's mouth a gape.

Kagome had noticed that Miroku and Sango had already left, she hopped on her motorcycle and sped off, only to be stopped at the first red light. Wait a second, she just had cops chase her on her way to school the other day, why the freak does she care about a red light? Oh right, the group of zooming cars in front of her.

She glanced to the side walk only to see Inuyasha about to turn the corner, she took off her helmet slightly so she could speak. "Yo, Inuyasha need a lift?" Kagome said over the loud humming of her engine. Inuyasha looked over to her, it took him a second or two for him to notice her, but nodded. "There's a helmet in the back." Kagome gestured toward a box a little behind her. Inuyasha got off the sidewalk and put on the helmet. The light went green, and he quickly hopped on the back. "I hope you know that you might fall off if you don't hold on tight." Kagome said. _Your kidding right?_ "Nah." Kagome grinned when she felt Inuyasha grab her waist so hard she could barley breath, but hell, she was a vampire, what the fuck did she need to breath for?

"Woohoo!" Kagome yelled as she zoomed off, making Inuyasha's death grip get even tighter, if that were possible. She had just slanted onto her back wheel when they passed the green light which made them go faster that all the cars there.

Not once on the entire ride did Kagome hear Inuyasha say slow down, in fact his grip lightened the faster they went, at least SOMEONE enjoyed the adrenaline rush. Kagome gave a small laugh thinking of what Sango used to do. Suddenly a thought invaded her mind, _why are you laughing? _It was Inuyasha, "Just thinking of how Sango used to act when I used to take her for a ride to school." _That's the first time I've heard you laugh. _"And the second time I've heard me laugh." _When was the first? _"This morning, with San-" Kagome froze, the only time she laughed was when she thought of how funny Sango was, but if she cared for her so much, why would she tell Sango about naraku, wouldn't that make things complicated?

"Hey Inuyasha, can I ask you for some advise?" Kagome said forgetting about finishing her first sentence.

_Yeah, what did you wanna ask me? _"Sango, she wants to know something about me, but I'm afraid it'll hurt her, do you think I should tell her?" Kagome said glancing back at him then towards the road. _And may I know what it is you want to tell her?_ "Aw, come on, that just makes this more complicated, your on a need-to-know basis man." Kagome said. _Then I wont tell you what to do. _"I hate you." Kagome said. _Yeah I love you too, so are you gonna tell me or kill your self wondering whether to tell Sango, either way you lose, might as well get something out of it. _"Aw fuck, this ones a close call maybe…..-" _Kags! _"Alright alright, I'll tell you after school, if this doesn't work out I'll hunt you down like the dog you are.." Kagome gave a quick death glare before focussing on the road again. _Don't make me tickle you. _"Da fuck? We're on a motorcycle, you wouldn't dare." _Try me. _"Fuck you." Kagome said. _Yeah I know what your thinking, I'm a genius. _"Hardly…" Kagome mumbled to herself. _I heard that! _"Good than I won't have to repeat myself!"

Aw man are you guys starting to review this thing, its like my best story, besides haunted, but the reason I haven't been updating is I've been busy, but I know that's not any excuse. So another chapter coming up right after this one hope you guys can wait one day for another update!


	10. Careful Of Your Daydreams

Hello! Thanks so much for reviewing, I really love the reviews I'm getting, as far as the porch thing goes, lol, yeah I don't know how to spell it, I'm not really a car person, but I was thinking of making it a corvette instead.

"Ok, now get of my bike r I'll hurt you." Kagome said stopping in the school parking lot. _Oh I'm so scared, what am I gonna do? Call the police! Call the police! _Inuyasha words dripped with sarcasm. "Boo-hoo, mean old Kaggie's gonna beat you up." Kagome said sounding like a little kid. _Feh._ "I win." Kagome said to herself with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha simply stuck out his tongue. Kagome gave him a look before grabbing one of his dog ears and dragging him into the school. _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! _"Quit being a baby." Kagome said letting go of his ear as soon as they reached their lockers. _But it hurt, you try having ears for a day. _"Ehem?" Kagome lifted her cap just slightly enough for Inuyasha to view two cat ears on the top of her head. He just stared at them. Kagome lifted an eyebrow at his antics, annoyance dripping off her aura.

Kagome put her baseball cap back into place and crossed her arms. "That's why I can hear your thoughts.

_You're a dog demon? _"No, well...not exactly, you'll just have to wait till after school." Kagome said again shutting her locker. _Aw…_ "Baby" Kagome mumbled to herself before walking down the hall. _I heard that. _"Then I wont have to repeat myself." Kagome smirked, she'd won again. _Fuck you. _"Don't look now Inuyasha, I think I'm rubbing off on you." _I will never admit that, I wouldn't want to add to your already enormous ego. _For a second Inuyasha had thought he'd won but then…"And it gets bigger by the second." Kagome walked into the classroom and Inuyasha simply sighed before following like the little puppy he was. (I couldn't resist)

"Now that our late students have joined us, honestly can you ever be earl-" The teacher had started complaining again. "Fuck off." Kagome gave her the middle finger before she and Inuyasha sat down in the back.

The class had watched the two and waited till after they had sat down to stare back at the teacher to see her reaction.

Her mouth was a gape, his mouth was a gape. Miroku and Sango looked in amazement as Kagome flicked off the teacher, they new she was bad but this was crazy. Unfortunately, Miroku also decided to mess with the teacher "Woot! Woot!" He yelled swing her fist in the air.

Sango simply shook her head, as the other students followed in Miroku's footsteps.

Kagome was sitting there thinking of her next hit, it would be some double agent in the Smallville savings and funds, Naraku said the client wanted the man's tongue. Honestly they were getting more and more disgusting by the second. But now she had to worry about tonight, it was the blood moon, and she knew what that met. Trouble trouble and more trouble. It was a hassle every time the damned blood moon came, once a year, she'd have to get her intoxicating trunk of mixtures and purify her soul. The god damned thing smelled so bad it was so irritable. But she knew what Scorpio master would say if she didn't, and then Naraku would probably be the asswhole he is and go to sensei to tattle.

"Damn him." Kagome mumbled to herself. She didn't know that Inuyasha heard until his words pushed into her head demanding an answer. _Damn who? Me? What'd I do? _"No one, not you, and you didn't do anything." Kagome whispered to him careful not to let anyone eavesdrop on their conversation…as if they'd understand.

She had answered all the questions at once. It was pleasing that he didn't ever have to repeat himself when it came to talking with Kagome.

_Tell me after school? _"Yep." Kagome looked back up at the teacher, though her thoughts returned to her previous business.

Inuyasha looked over to see Sango and Miroku passing notes, then he saw Sango blush and immediately throw it in the trash. He let curiosity get to him, And after class he'd get the paper and read what had made Sango blush so harshly.

It was strange, he hadn't spent much time with anyone besides Kagome, usually they'd have every lunch on the roof talking, but they never ate. Come to think of it he'd never seen Kagome eat anything before. She'd drank some water once but that was it.

Don't get it the wrong way, he wasn't going to pry into her life. She never did to him, she promised that no matter what she wouldn't pry, and that he'd take his time to tell her. He planned on telling her that after noon when Kagome was planning on telling him about herself.

Inuyasha had thought of telling her right after they got off her motor cycle, in fact that was what he was thinking about before she rudely pulled his ears.

They were still in pain from all the yanking. But he knew she really didn't mean it…much. Though he still trusted her, and their friendship would only get stronger once they knew about each others past and selfs. For a while now he'd wished that he could speak to her with his voice, but then he remembered what his mother said. _Reveal your soul to the chosen one and the chosen one alone. _She had died. After doing somewhat of a few readings, he found that the phrase she had used was from the chronicles of the glass. It was a book he had found at the book store, he'd bought it naturally. And it turned out the phrase was aid to come from a temple in the spirit world, the rumor was that you could only reveal your voice to the one you believed you were willing to give your life up for.

It wasn't that he didn't like Kagome, he loved her in fact, his best friend and only friend. But what if someone else in the world came into his life? Or if Kagome and him drifted apart? There was always that chance, that little bit of chance. Inuyasha himself and chosen to wait.

He would wait until he knew for certain that his soul belong to his best and most cherished friend. Not to mention the only person who truly understood him. But if she understood so much why couldn't he tell her? Was it that much of a nuisance? Could he risk ruining his life and most likely hers out of selfishness? Maybe Kagome would understand like she always did, but there was always that little bit of chance, and oh did he hate that little sliver of chance. With every fiber of his being he hated that little bit of unsureness that would maybe decide his future.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said boredly leaning farther back in her seat. _W-what? _Inuyasha had been in a trance for over three hours, the class was gone and the teacher had left, told Kagome to lock the classroom after ward, although she was afraid if she pushed Kagome out of the room Kagome would have a fit and hurt her.

_Where is everyone? _"They all left. It's been three hours Yash, I supposed you were thinking about something important so I didn't bother telling you. Come on let's get to the roof already. I need a nap before the rest of our classes." Kagome stood up from her seat and stretched before leaving the room, Inuyasha only gaped before following.

They had made it to the roof in record time, and the second they sat down Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha leg and close her eyes. _Um, Kags? _"What?" she said opening one of her eyes and looking at him. _What're you doing? _"Going to take nap like I said." Kagome shifted her head closer to a more comfortable position. _Alright. _Inuyasha got out his notebook and placed it on his free leg as he sketched a picture out when he felt Kagome shake. He blinked. What was she dreaming about? Her cheeks were really red too, as if she had been put in a big blanket outside in the summer heat. But it was a cool brisk wind out thanks to the fall coming.

Inuyasha sighed, probably just a nightmare. He'd let her wake up by herself. But hopefully she wouldn't catch a cold or something. Inuyasha placed his hand on her forehead, she was burning up. He huffed before trying to take her sweater shirt. It took a while but he finally got it off her, and she calmed down a bit, he felt her forehead wasn't as hot anymore. Now that the little drama of the day was over he went back to his drawing.

Inuyasha snickered to himself thinking of what would happen when she woke up. He Felt something around his waist and looked down to see Kagome hug him around the torso. Now he felt _his_ cheeks heating up and quickly tried to ignore it the best he could. Why would he blush? They were best friends it didn't matter. But then again she was a girl wasn't she? So he put it off as nothing to worry about and the blush slowly went away.

Yeah sorry for the slow updates, but anyway I though I'd get a little KagsInu into this chapter so long and good reviews please and thank you!


	11. Close To You

Many of you have been thinking, cool Kags is a hanyou, well not exactly. You'll just have to read and find out.

Kagome woke up on something soft and really warm. She shot up only to be pushed back down. She didn't even bother looking at the person before she grabbed the strangers arm and flung them from over her back and pinned them to the ground. Only to see that she had pinned Inuyasha, and it wasn't the ground, not technically, they were on the roof.

_Wow, could you show me how to do that? _Kagome looked back down at him, "What happened?" _You mean you flipped and pinned me accidentally? Kags tell me the truth, am I a pansy? _"Huh? What? Hell no! Although that hobo kid seemed like one." Kagome looked up as if she were thinking about something.

Inuyasha sat up quickly causing Kagome, in her deep thought as she was, to fall back onto the hard yet soft pebbles that lined the roof. _Sorry. _"Don't mention it." She said brushing herself off.

_Kagome? _"Yeah?" Even though her voice didn't express it she was worried, the only time he barely ever used her name instead of the usual Kag, or Kags, was when he was serious. _Do you mind telling me now? _ Inuyasha was always the type who knew how to be polite when needed, and it WAS needed. "You can't wait?" Kagome said regretment in her voice. Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome sighed. "Fine, the ears." Kagome pointed to her head slightly. "They aren't real, their artificial. If I didn't have them I'd be deaf. My father and mother made them for me, but I didn't find them till after they died." Kagome didn't sound the slightest bit sad. The one thing she didn't want people to know was how hurt she was that they were gone.

_I'm sorry. _Inuyasha face showed the sadness that she would've shown if she hadn't been what she was. "For what? It's not like you're the one who killed them." Kagome put it simply, but at her comment Inuyasha looked up surprised. "Did I say something?" _No, it's just…I assumed they died accidentally…I had no idea that… _"Oh get over, when your dead your dead, no amount of words is gonna change that." Kagome said bluntly not even giving him a chance to finish his thought. She had turned her back to him, not even bothering to consider she might have hurt his feelings. But she didn't want him to see her glassy eyes, one the brim of tears. But she'd never cry. Kagome had made a promise and she'd kept it for so long, she didn't want to break it. Especially since it was to the person who cared about her most. Her hero.

Kagome felt warmth on her back as Inuyasha hugged her from behind. _It's ok to cry sometimes _"I wasn't going to cry!" Kagome argued crossing her arms. _You wanted too _Inuyasha placed his chin on her shoulder and continued. _You know you do _"No I don't." Kagome said in a tired voice as if he was wearing her down. _I'm not saying you were about to cry, but I know you want to cry. I saw it, you had tears in your eyes, I smelled them too _Kagome couldn't argue to that. He had full proof and there was no way around it. Should she cry? She would be breaking her most sacred promise, but it would be to the person whom had cared about her now rather than in the past. Did he care about her? Of course he did. Didn't he?

"Inuyasha do you care about me?" Kagome said bluntly. The question caught Inuyasha off guard, he was expecting her to admit to her feelings, not come out with a question like that. But then again, it wasn't as if he had to tell everyone in the world he cared about her. He only had to say it to Kagome. But would that mean he was ashamed to tell anyone that he cared about her? Would that be like hiding their friendship because it was to be judged? No, he'd be able to tell anyone if he chose too. So why not tell her? _Of course I do. Don't you care about me? _Kagome was expecting that. She opened her mouth to say yes, but nothing came out. As if her voice had froze.

There was a second before she answered, and that was a second to much. "Yes." She said definitely. _Kagome? _"Hm?" He was still hugging her from behind, so he wasn't quite as able to see her face expression. _You're my best friend right? _"Best best friend." She said, but her voice drifted. As if her thought had traveled somewhere else. Inuyasha sighed and looked up and the sky. There weren't any clouds that day. The clear blue reminded him of Kagome's aura. It was so pure, yet black, so misunderstood. Like how the sky was blue, shouldn't it have been black like space? Same with her aura. If it was pure, shouldn't it have been blue? He huffed in frustration and put his head back on her shoulder. The only thing that got under his skin the most was how confused she made him. And no matter how much he thought about it, the answers wouldn't come.

The silence was a comfortable one. And it kept their thoughts preoccupied. And unlike everyone else, it was as if the time simply refused to pass by for the two. But like reality, what seemed like forever ended. Kagome leaned her weight back on Inuyasha for a second or two to gather her thoughts before lightly pushing out of his grip. They both silently went back to class.

Not a word was spoken for the rest of the day. Kagome had kept her distance from curious people who were sure to question her.

She hadn't seen Sango since her second class. Although it wasn't as if she was looking. "Inuyasha, ready to go?" Kagome said walking up to his locker. It was more of a comment than a question. He nodded and followed her to the parking lot. _Now can you tell me? _Kagome sighed. "Be patient, god, your as pushy as Sango." That only made Inuyasha smile wider. The fact that he knew he was annoying her.

It had taken a second or two for Kagome to start her bike because Inuyasha had taken a long time to put on his helmet.

They had gotten to Kagome's house is record time, but only because of the way Kagome drove.

"You want something to drink?" Kagome said walking into the kitchen. _Yeah thanks _"See now aren't you cute, following me around like a adorable little puppy." Kagome said sickeningly sweetly. That comment made Inuyasha's eyebrow twitch. _Puppy? _He had heard comments like 'half breed' or 'mud blood' even ' sick monster' but none of them made him as mad as that one.

_Your gonna get it now _He was about to tackle her when they heard someone enter the house. "Ha!" Kagome yelled before throwing him a soda and walking out of the kitchen.

_Damn it _Inuyasha again followed. "Hey guys." Sango said, Miroku in tow. "Sup" Kagome said. Inuyasha simply nodded. "We brought back a movie wanna watch?" Sango said. "Alright." Kagome said sitting down on the floor.

Sango spread out on one side of the couch and Miroku sat on the other side. Inuyasha joined Kagome on the floor. "What movie? Cause if it's a chick flick I'm leaving." Kagome said. "Same here." Miroku said raising his hand. Inuyasha also raised his hand. "No, it's a scary movie. its called 'Saw' it's supposed to be really scary." Sango turned off the lights and went back to her spot on the sofa.

"Whatever you say." Kagome said sighing. She wasn't scared of movies like these, none of them really fazed her. Nothing. In fact when someone had died she found herself laughing. The first time it was just a small laugh. But the more they dies the more she laughed. Causing everyone to look at her with expressions not worth explaining.

"I find it funny, we all have our weird secrets." Kagome said sitting up slightly from her peculiarly straight posture, if it were possible. "Hey Kagome?" Sango said noticing Kagome's straight back. "Yeah?" Kagome turned away from the movie, earning everyone's attention. "How come you sit so straight? Usually I would think you'd be one of the many teenagers in this world that slouch." Sango finished off her sentence by sliding lower in her seat.

Kagome had known why, it was because sensei always trained her to sit with posture. He said that during their breathing exercises that it helped air circulation, and that no matter what she always had t sit up. But Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts by Inuyasha poking her in the side. "Huh? Oh, right, um…" Kagome looked back up at Sango. "It helps me breath easier."

"Um, alright." Sango said quietly.

"Hey Kags you haven't eaten anything yet, you alright?" Miroku said, noticing that the only person who wasn't eating junk food was Kagome. She was at loss for words, what was this an interrogation? She gave Inuyasha a quick side glance, her eyes begging for an excuse. _Tell him you don't eat unhealthy food _Kagome would have to thank him later for that one. "I don't eat unhealthy food!" Kagome said a little to quickly, she had said it the second it breached through her mind.

"Ok! Ok! No need to bite my head off." Miroku said putting his hands up in defense. Kagome sighted and turned back to the movie. She had mouthed thank you over to Inuyasha. Although it was cut short slightly because another person had died, and so Kagome started laughing again.

After the movie Miroku turned on the lights and they all stretched. "Oh wow it's late, you guys better be getting home." Sango said looking at her watch and then Inuyasha and Miroku. That's when Kagome remembered, she hadn't told Inuyasha yet, OR asked for his advice. And the second he left she knew Sango would ask her, Kagome knew it had never left Sango's mind. "Um, I-I'll take Inuyasha home, why don't you just go straight back toy your house Miroku, its late would want to deprive you of your sleep." Kagome said thinking fast, but before Miroku could answer Kagome had her coat on and had already dragged Inuyasha out the door. He sighed before leaving himself.

"Ok Inuyasha, I should tell you now huh?" Kagome said. _Yep _"Your enjoying my torment aren't you?" Kagome said turning back to glare. She sat down on the curb and waited for Inuyasha to join her. Once he did she opened her mouth to speak. "When I was younger…."

HA! Cliffie! And until I get 10 reviews I'm not updating so HA! No really thank you all for reviewing it really helps.


	12. I Wish I Didn't Hear

Well, I didn't get my reviews, but I thank all those who did. Any ways, back to the story!

"When I was younger, my parents died. And a couple days afterward my brother was killed in a fire along with one of his classmates. Nothing really important, exempt…my blood…it's different. When I don't get enough radiation content…I start to get, I don't know, how to put it? Really sick? And so sometimes I have to take special shots for it. It hasn't happened lately since I came to Smallville, but I'm sure its only a matter of time. And the reason I don't usually eat solid food is because I can't. And when I say I can't I mean my body isn't made for eating solid foods. I usually eat soup or juice, but that's only because I'm-"

_A vampire. I know. I could smell the blood on you. _"Guess that saves me a lot of explanations." Kagome gave a small laugh, but it wavered the weight of guilt and worry.

_Kagome? I know its really hard, but I'm sensing your not telling me everything. _"It's not fair." Kagome said, her statement had caught Inuyasha off guard. "How come, to me, it seems like everywhere I go I can only get attached to those who don't know me. That every time I try to tell someone they turn away afraid of what they might hear. I always told myself, it's better to be alone, you can take care for yourself, and wont have to worry about others. But I just cant let go of those who I've hurt because of my own selfishness."

_Your not the only one facing problems like that. But Kagome always know when you want to tell me everything I'm here for you. And…I'll wait for as long as you want me too. Just promise me that one day you'll tell me what happened? _Kagome merely gave a small nod. Inuyasha smiled and stood up. Kagome followed in his movements and stood also.

_You'll be alright, just get some rest ok? _Inuyasha gave Kagome a reassuring hug. _I don't want you to tell Sango just yet. And I'm pretty sure that you wont be able to get any sleep if you keep your guilt this way. So Kags, trust me when I say this, just try. Don't think too much about it, we'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow. _"Alright." Kagome said quietly before returning his hug and waving off to him before running back home.

"There you are, ready to tell me?" Sango said the second Kagome stepped through the door.

"No Sango, me and Inuyasha had a talk, and he says I shouldn't tell you just yet, so your gonna have to wait." Kagome said a little to calmly for her own good before she started to retire to her room.

"Fine, tell him but don't tell me." Sango said a little upset that Kagome shared everything with Inuyasha. "Sango I'm not picking favorites you know Inuyasha could never replace you. The only reason is because I don't want to see you hurt, and I'm just not sure telling you is the right thing to do right now." Kagome said.

"Kagome…" Sango looked back up at her. The look she was giving her, it was sympathy, that look disgusted her, she didn't need that kind of sympathy.

"Get you ass to bed and stop fucking bothering me! I'm going out again and don't even bother." Kagome's sudden outburst had scared Sango a little, but she refused to show it.

Kagome skidded down the stairs and out the door. She had a hit to take care of.

"Inuyasha your late. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sessomeru said from the sofa as Inuyasha entered the living room.

_Fuck off. _Inuyasha sent a glare at him before crossing his arms.

"That must be the first time I ever heard you curse. Why the sudden change in attitude?" Sessomeru got off the couch and started circling Inuyasha. "You reek of that Kagome girl your always with, where were you all day?" Sessomeru demanded.

_I'm going to bed. G'night. _Inuyasha ignored Sessomeru's interrogation completely and climbed up the stairs to his room. Sessomeru was right though, he had Kagome's scent all over him, and…he WAS acting more like her. Did that mean she was acting more like him too?

"Hello?" Said a cool voice over the phone. "Cut the crap, where's my hit?" Kagome said tired already from the days events. "My, my, aren't we arrogant?" Naraku said with a sneer. "Yes we are, now gimme my hit." Kagome repeated. "Fine, fine, it's the cross on Maple and Forkstern. Remember he wants the tongue." Naraku said out of sheer joy. "You disgust me." Kagome said before flipping her phone closed.

"There it is, the stupid place, who would want an old man's tongue anyway? Let's see…his name's Totosai Tensaiga. (couldn't resist) Well, lets get this over with." Kagome sighed as she took slow steps up to the door.

She knocked twice and patiently waited for the door to open. A little girl opened it, roughly the age of 10.

Just like Souta. Kagome thought to herself. "What's your name kid?" Kagome said. "It's Souten." This hit a nerve. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, he brothers reincarnation? Alive and well?

Kagome shifted, would she really take away from this girl the same thing that was taken away from her? She had no choice, what would sensei to if she found Kagome struggling with such a simple task? No, no, she had to kill him, no doubt.

"Move." Kagome said harshly.

"What?" Souten said titling her head to the side. "The hard way it is then." Kagome clasped her thumb and fore finger on the crook of the girls neck and kneeled down as Souten fell in her arms.

"Sorry Souta, but theirs nothing I can do." Kagome whispered regretfully. She slowly laid the sleeping girl down and made her way into the house, or at least, tried to. She remembered, she hadn't been invited in. (She's a vampire remember?)

"Damn it all." Kagome murmured before going to the window of the house. She knocked twice and an old man came. "What are ye doing? Do ye want to kill thyself?" He said his voice old like rusted metal. "May I come in good sir?" Kagome said most graciously. "I am afraid that I am lost, and I have no where else to go."

"Of course child, come right in." He said standing aside from the window.

The house was old, the second Kagome's feet touched the floor you could hear a creaking sound, it was dark, and had the smell of mothballs and rain mixed in, a very unpleasant mix odd scents.

"You don't know what your getting into **good sir**." Kagome said turning around. She had a smile, but her eyes filled with guilt. "I have no means of fighting back, when you die, you die. But I must say, your parents, they have, as I mean, had, raised you well enough." He said standing up strait for the first time.

"Y-you knew my parents?" Kagome said dropping the dagger with a small and gruff clink. He nodded. "Yes, a lawyer and a doctor, and so very kind. They aided me in illness and in health, no matter the consequences." He closed his eyes as if straining for any other information he could give.

"Please, tell me about them, my parents." Kagome desperate for answers to their sudden death took a step forward.

"So noble, so brave, they gave up so much to allow you to live." He shook his head morbidly.

"W-what? They died…because of me?" Kagome clasped her hands on her mouth and fell to her knees, her reaction to his word scared the poor man to an acid white. "I know how hard this is for you to take in, but please understand that when you kill a person, did your leaders ever tell you why they had to die? It is because **we**, your hits as you call them, are the last descendants of the New Moon, part of which is why your parents died. Please, that is all I can say, you must wait for more answers, when your next victim comes. All I ask is that you end my life. So I may rest in peace." He sighed stepped forward.

"Alright." Kagome said quietly before she slowly stood up and placed the dagger firmly I her hand. "I promise, I will avenge you." Kagome said stepping towards him.

Totosai stayed silent as the cold metal slowly entered his throat. A hot burn and sudden thirst overcame him. And then…he was gone. "To degrade my self so low as to take what my superiors will consider a trophy, I will give you back what dignity they have taken." Kagome stepped forward and cut a small slit on his arm, slowly as the blood poured out of the open wound she placed a small glass bottle underneath it. Once an guesstimate of whether the bottle was full Kagome capped it with a cork and placed it in her backpack, where, she took out a very familiar looking tin box and brought her knife to the old man's mouth.

Outside, Kagome frustrated with the lack of ideas slammed her bookbag and made her way to Inuyasha's house.

She jumped into a tree branch near his window and knocked loudly seeing as his lights were off. A figure closing resembling Inuyasha steeped up to the window and opened it. _Kagome? What happened? W-whose blood is that? _Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's shirt, which was covered in the hot red liquid.

"Sorry for waking you up." Kagome said quietly.

_Kagome…_

She flinched slightly at the way he had said her name. But Inuyasha stood aside and allowed her to climb in. Ignoring the fact that she was blood soaked, Kagome pushed herself into Inuyasha's chest and tried her best to ignore his questioning thoughts. "I'm sorry." Kagome said, though she refused to cry she knew she was close. "I had to do it, but I didn't…didn't want to." Inuyasha rubbed her back and laid his head down onto hers. _Tell me. _

Thanks for your reviews!


	13. Just Like My Parents

Many of you have been asking, when are Kags and Inu getting together? Well their getting there.

"Inuyasha I really didn't want to, but if master found out, I don't know if I could even stay in Smallville." Kagome said her voice muffled by Inuyasha's shirt.

_Who's master? _

Kagome pushed out of Inuyasha's grasp and pulled the collar of her shirt back so he could see a small scorpion tattooed on Kagome's right shoulder. "I'm a Scorpio's child."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he had heard about them, a group of children kidnapped and taught how to kill, shown that emotions are their enemy and punished when showing sympathy. Used for their master's assignation dirty work. (An actual group of assassins)

_Kagome, thanks for telling me. _Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into a hug and petted her head. _It means a lot. _

"I can't go home." Kagome whispered.

_I wasn't gonna let you anyway. _Leaning his head on hers. "Let go." Kagome said quietly. _No. _Kagome looked up at him slightly, surprised at his response. "Let go." Kagome said again, this time a little more aggressive. _Stop acting so tough when you know your not. I'm not letting go._

"I'll hurt you." Kagome whispered into his chest. _Then do it. _Kagome stood still for a moment, but them grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder's through the hug and gave him a head but.

_What the fuck! _Inuyasha yelled in her mind as he let go of her put his hand on his head. "I'll get you ice." Kagome said leaving the room.

Inuyasha looked at the door she had left from in resentment, he should have let go when she told him too. But god dammit, why did she have to change her mood all the time? (now do you guys get the title of my story? And for those slow idiots, he means she's always changing her moods, thus the title: Dammit I Changed Again.)

"I'm back." Kagome said coming into the room holding a small ice pack. _No duh. _Inuyasha was still mad at her for hitting him. Kagome balled her hand in a fist and hit him in the head. _What the hell was that for! _Inuyasha looked at her flaring his fangs. "Don't be a smart ass." Kagome said putting the ice pack on his head.

"Hm, you've got blood on your forehead, I'll go get bandages." Kagome said boredly as she walked out of the room again.

_She confuses me. _Inuyasha laid back on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. He hadn't expected to be taking Kagome's confession as lightly as he was, but what else could he do? It was 3:00 am, what kind of action could he take now? No, he'd have to wait till morning.

Inuyasha sighed, he was patient, but not THAT patient. He closed his eyes trying to imagine a big macho guy that was his image of Kagome's master getting himself beat up in very disturbing ways. Getting run over, falling off a cliff, anvil falling on him. But then Inuyasha had realized that he watched to many cartoons.

He yawned and turned over slightly.

"Inuyasha I'm-" Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha had already gone to sleep. "Nice." She said sarcastically. He was taking the information she had given him pretty well. Better than she had expected him too. Actually she was surprised he wasn't running around the streets looking to beat up Naraku.

Kagome inwardly sighed. She walked over to Inuyasha's bedside and sat down on the edge, she'd bandage up the cut and go find his guest room. Knowing Sango she was probably watching TV waiting for Kagome to get home. Kagome sighed again and started putting some medication on the surpassingly big cut. Had she hit him that bad? Now all she could do was regret it. Wait, was that guilt she was feeling? Everyday she was with Inuyasha she had found a new emotion to discover. But none like the ones Sango had brought out. Joy. That was an amazing feeling. Though, she knew that the day Naraku was gone would be her day of happiness. Even if she didn't get away from The Scorpio's Children.

She took some bandage wrap, but soon realized she couldn't wrap the cut if he was asleep, she had to wake him up. Kagome nudged him a little, but she only flicked her hand away and moaned.

She tried again and succeeded, he opened his eyes half way and rubbed one a little. After sitting up a bit his voice came into her mind, _what? _"Bandages." Kagome didn't hesitate before wrapping them around his head once or twice and tying it up. She could tell Inuyasha was still half asleep by the way his head was slightly bobbing and his eyes almost completely closed. "You can go to sleep now." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arm around her waste and pulled her down with him. She felt his head lean on her shoulder and his chest against her back. "HaHa Inuyasha, ok I get it, you can let go now." Kagome said, but Inuyasha didn't let go.

She didn't know what it was at first, but her cheeks started heating up. Was Kagome blushing? Through the darkness Kagome looked at her reflection in Inuyasha's alarm clock on his desk, yes, she was blushing madly. When she said he made her feel things she never felt before, she must've really meant it.

Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha, but he only pulled her back, and in the position she was in, there was no way, at least in her mind, to hit him. She started shuffling around trying to get him to wake up or get free of his tight grip but nothing she tried seemed to be working. And if she screamed his brother would come in and want an explanation, which she wouldn't be able to give. But only for the sake of Inuyasha's pride.

Maybe if she turned around, she could kick him in the place where the sun don't shine, that'd be a good way to get out of this, and it was at least worth a try.

She shifted a little and turned around only to be suddenly shoved into Inuyasha's chest thanks to the tight grip he had on her waste. Kagome tried to move her body, any part of her body, but she was so close to him she couldn't.

Kagome huffed and relaxed from her tense body, she was never going to get out of his death grip. Sango might have even found it comical. Kagome yawned, was she supposed to be a human, well almost human, teddy bear to him?

She had to admit, this was her first time, in a very long time, sleeping in a bed with really warm blankets. It felt nice.

Mostly because it reminded her of the parents that used to baby her. Every night she had a nightmare, they'd lay her in the middle of their bed along with Souta, read them a story, and then they'd all go to bed together.

Kagome snuggled closer to the familiar warmth. Her parents…they were gone now, so who would be there to read her stories and kiss her goodnight? Half of her life had been missing and now it was as if it had started again. She wouldn't mess this chance again, no, she'd make everything up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered quietly as Inuyasha stirred and opened his eyes, only half way again. _Hm? _Kagome could have asked him to let her go, but she had no desire of that now, he was already half asleep and most likely didn't realize the position they were in, but he did. _Oh, sorry, Kagome, I'll let go. _Kagome felt Inuyasha grip to loosen and replied quickly, "I wanted you to tell me a story." _A bed time story? _Kagome nodded and slightly smiled as Inuyasha grip went back to the way it was. Though he couldn't see her smile, it was there, and he had felt it. That only made him want to smile too.

_Um, alright, let's see…ok, I know which one I'll tell you. There was once a small duck, that didn't know where it belonged. It thought it looked horrible, and not as pretty as the others, every day it tried to find the one place it belonged, but whenever it found someone, they looked away. So the duck was all alone. Everyone hated it so much, that the duck hid itself. But then when it looked at its reflection in the water, it saw a beautiful swan looking back at it. And suddenly, everyone liked the duck, and it wasn't alone anymore. _

"Thank you." Kagome said yawning again. _Swans are really beautiful. _"Yeah, they are." Kagome said sleepily, leaning her head down on Inuyasha's chest. _Your really beautiful. _But Kagome didn't hear him, she was already asleep. Inuyasha sighed knowing his comment hadn't reached her, but he'd try again, sometime…for now, he was just happy knowing his best friend counted on him so deeply. _Good night Kagome. _Inuyasha kissed her forehead lightly before going to sleep too.


	14. Who's Blood?

Hey guys, I'm back with another update! Woot, woot, woot!

Kagome opened her eyes only to have the sun blazing her vision, she immediately tucked her head away in a warm soft fabric. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she looked around, if it had not been for her good memory of last night she would have screamed when she saw herself hugging Inuyasha. And what was worse was her top shirt had had blood on it. Of course she had taken it off, but it only made her embarrassment worse with the fact that they were touching skin on skin.

In a very awkward the way Kagome felt comfortable. It was strange, all her life moving around and then all of a sudden she comes to Smallville and everyone, well almost everyone, has only shown her the most kindest of acts.

If it hadn't been for Smallville Kagome didn't know what she'd do, if it hadn't been for Inuyasha, well…she would rather not think about that. No, she wouldn't want to lose someone like him just like she had lost her parents. In a way he was a make up for them. Like her parents had sent him to take the time that they couldn't spend with her themselves.

Kagome frowned and in her displeasure she only found comfort in getting closer to Inuyasha. Tonight was the night she'd have to perform her soul recapture. And also, she was sure she'd have to tell Inuyasha where she kept her medicine in case she had a break down. Knowing he was a demon he could get to it faster than Sango or Miroku.

_Your awake? _Kagome closed her eyes and huffed, "just thinking." _About? _"There's a room in my library at home, behind the shelf hidden. If you pick up the big brown leather book the door opens, the code for it is Scorpio's Child 423. Theirs a small case in the very back, on a small metal shelf, if I ever tell you to get my case, go there, and bring it to me as fast as possible."

_Alright. _Inuyasha put his head down on Kagome's, _you plan on getting up any time soon? _Inuyasha had begged Kami to make her say no. It had seemed his wish got out to her. "Five more minutes." Kagome said yawning and trying to rest a little. _Take as long as you want. _

The second the words reached her mind Kagome immediately fell asleep. Inuyasha laughed to himself, she may have acted mature, but she was so childish. Made him wonder, she reminded him of his mom. Inuyasha hadn't really told Kagome much of his past, he still didn't know every detail of hers, but he wanted too. She didn't pry into his past like he expected, made him kinda disappointed he had pushed her away so often.

If there was a redo button he'd press it, making sure he met Kagome earlier, they'd probably have been past the secrets by now. She wouldn't even let him roam her mind for explanations. Just blocking him off after whatever he'd said.

Kagome turned over in her sleep and Inuyasha moved his head to her shoulder blade. Where was Sessomeru? He should have bugged Inuyasha by now. No, he hadn't bothered, it was a Saturday after all, so he guessed Sessomeru was out with his girlfriend Rin. Inuyasha looked at the clock, it was eight thirty am. He'd wake Kagome up at nine so they could go somewhere, he didn't feel like staying at home, it was too quiet and boring.

Knowing Kagome she'd drag him of to some big club with the volume so high his ears would bleed. Inuyasha winced at the thought of smelling all that alcohol. Kagome moaned and yawned in her sleep. He had to stop moving so much or he'd wake her up.

Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed it was 8:15 already. _Kagome…_He nudged the edges of her thoughts for her to wake up. "Mmm…five more minutes." Kagome moaned flicking away his poking finger.

_Fine. _Inuyasha got up let Kagome regain her energy. Though he already knew why she was so tired.

Kagome woke up and sat up on her elbows. She looked around to find a glass of a murky dark red substance on the table next to her. She took it and got one small drink, where had Inuyasha found blood like this? It tasted familiar, thought she couldn't remember from where.

_Hey your up. _Inuyasha walked into the room and threw her now clean shirt onto the bed. "Where did you get this." Kagome said putting the glass down, barely even any gone from the glass. _Nowhere important, why? It's not good? _Inuyasha asked. Kagome sat up. "Liar." She said narrowing her eyes.

_What? _Inuyasha blinked. Kagome grabbed his forearm and pulled him on top of her, she dug her fangs into his neck letting the blood drip onto her tongue. She licked away the rest and pushed him back. "It's your blood." She said bitterly.

"Why did you do that?" She commanded for him to answer. _You were tired, you wouldn't have had energy to go out and hunt. _"I don't care." Kagome said, her voice scattered. Was she mad? It's not like it did anything to him, he wasn't dizzy at all, a little blood loss wouldn't be anything.

Kagome huffed and avoided eye contact. "Tonight's the new moon." Kagome sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. _Hn? _Inuyasha blinked, why was she apologizing? She moved the hair from the side of his neck, "I bit you." Moving her face closer to the bite.

The distance between her fangs and his neck was getting a little uncomfortable for Inuyasha, but why wasn't he already pushed her away? This reminded him of those vampire movies he'd seen, Dracula was the most vivid. He really didn't like the ending most of all. Kagome's cheek brushed lightly against his jaw, it was so cold. How did it get like that? "Are you scared?" She whispered. Now he was, she sounded like those VERY scary vampires from movies, not that she wasn't scary without the effect.

_No. _To Inuyasha surprise his voice sounded more like he was half asleep then shivering. He could already feel Kagome's breath on his neck.

"Your shivering." She stated, he could feel her smirk. Inuyasha gulped, she wouldn't, she couldn't…could she? He soon got his answer, she could.

Kagome licked his neck slightly before her fangs dug into his skin. The collar of his shirt was really bugging her, it kept moving into the way. Her lips climbed up his neck and she bit him again, this time the collar was out of reach. Kagome had tried not to take too much of his blood. She could feel him getting a little dizzy and stopped. She licked the blood away and licked her lips. Blood was so much more tasty when she actually got to drink it from the person. The red liquid in the glass was already cold when she drank it. But messing with Inuyasha only added to her fun.

"Usually I have to stick to the bottled stuff. I rather like yours better." Kagome said. Holding his chin up and examining her bites. "Not bad." She stated turning his head both ways getting clear looks. _What'll the bites do to me? _

Of course Inuyasha thought he was gonna turn into some weird vampire human demon thing. "Nothing." Kagome said ignoring Inuyasha's sudden nervousness. "Wanna go see a movie?"

_You just bit me and your asking if I want to go to the movies? _Inuyasha said glaring at her. "So? I told you I was an assassin and you read me the ugly duckling story." She said, knowing she'd won.

_Good point, let's go. _Inuyasha slumped his shoulders, he never won. Damn her self confidence and cockiness.

Ok! I updated! Yeah, so review please!


	15. If I Give You My Heart Will You Hear Me?

Yo! I'm back! (Like you care…your just in it for the chapters…T.T)

_ Hey you wanna go to The Talon afterwards?_ Inuyasha said as they passed the quaint little coffee shop. 'The best cappuccino' written at the top. "Yeah sure why not" Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha simply continued to the movie theatre. "What movie? Oh, how about The Skeleton Key?" Kagome said.  
Yeah, sounds good. Inuyasha pulled out twelve bucks and they grabbed some snacks, just including soda for Kags since she a vamp, and took their seats.

The movie was really interesting, a real thriller. Although…it was a little distracting watches a bunch of teens make out in the middle of the most interesting parts.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled. Popcorn flying around a bit. If it's to scary we can leave. Inuyasha said. "N-no, t-that's not w-why I yelled…" Kagome was gawking at two teenagers making out. What's the matter Kags, just ignore them. Inuyasha said following her gaze.  
"Can't you tell that's Sango and Miroku for nine hells sakes." Kagome whispered so they wouldn't hear her. Inuyasha was currently taking a drink of soda and the second the words reached his ear he spit it all out. _WHAT!_ Kagome covered her temples with her hands, man he thought loud.

"W.T.F. watch your volume man." Kagome said letting go of her head. Suddenly, I'm not in the mood for a movie, can we go? "Wait a sec." Kagome reached into Inuyasha's backpack. No, please, go ahead and look through my stuff, I don't mind. Inuyasha's words dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks Yash." Kagome pulled out a disposable camera. "When I say three, duck under the seats. 1…2…" Kagome readied the camera. Why-? "Three!" Kagome quickly took the picture, causing a giant flash in the room, Miroku and Sango looked over, that's when Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's collar and pulled him under the seats. "Shh.. Crawl over to the exit." She said. Are you fucking kidding? I'm not crawling! "Too bad!" Kagome hissed pushing him. Inuyasha mumbled a colorful amount of words as they entered the road.

"That was so worth this picture." Kagome said, "it was fucking awesome." Putting her hands up expecting high five, Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha already half way across the street. "You little bastard!" Kagome said jogging over to him and jumping on his back.

More rude comments like that and I'll drop you. "You drop me and I'll kick you where it hurts." Kagome took a picture of the sky. "Wow it's really la- holy shit!" Kagome pushed herself off Inuyasha's back and looked at her watch.

What is it? Inuyasha turned around and blinked, was Kagome actually…panicking? "Tonight's the new moon, we have to get to my house, like now. Can you flit?" Kagome said turning around to face him.

Can I what? "Flitting, it's when you run at abnormal speed, can you do it?" Kagome said rushing his answer.  
Yeah, so…? "So, let's go!" Kagome said running off down the empty street, though her body was a blur. Inuyasha took a second to register but followed her in the same blur.

Kagome stopped all of a sudden and Inuyasha bumped into her back. Warn me before you stop next time.

"Hmph." Kagome simply ran up the stairs so her house slammed the door open and ran up the stairs again to her room. Inuyasha blinked standing at the foot of the stairs as a giant chest came falling down, he quickly pinned himself to the wall to avoid it. _WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN! _Inuyasha yelled as Kagome ran past him was fumbling with tying the shoe laces of her new and clean outfit. "Sorry, no time have to go, see you when I get back." Kagome said dragging the giant chest over the door and sliding it down her driveway and into her rarely used car. "Sango should be off her shift and home soon help yourself to whatever crap!" Kagome yelled pulling out of the driveway, and going at least 60 mph on a 30 mph road. Inuyasha simply shook his head and closed the door. For a second he could've sworn he'd smelled dried blood. Shaking his head. Women….

"I'm late. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Kagome shoved the trunk out of her car and dragged it into the park. "Crap, crap, shit, shit, holy hell…." Kagome continued to drag it into the woods until she found a giant tent marked, 'SC' and entered it. (Scorpio's children)

"Glad you could make it." Naraku said sitting inside. "Shove it up your-" Kagome was interrupted when a deep voice filled her ears. "413, don't show any disrespect to those above you." Kagome flinched it was her master. Kagome immediately dropped the handle of her chest and kneeled down on one foot, facing her head to the ground, "yes master."

"Rise." Said a more familiar voice. Kagome's head shot up. "Sensei! W-what are you doing here!" She turned around to see her sensei enter the tent.

"Glad to see you to Gommie-san." Sensei looked very old, but his words were soft and caring, almost like a second father.

"I haven't heard that in a long time." Kagome said quietly.

"Enough of this reminiscence, where are they?" Master said directing back to Kagome.

"Here they are master." Kagome took the trunk and opened it in front of her master to reveal a large assortment of small tin boxes, the same ones she had used for her hits. "And I'm guessing all the body parts are there?" Master asked. "Yes, master." Kagome seethed in a bit of hate in her tongue.

"Then you may leave." Master flittered her off. "There is one more thing master." Naraku said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Yes?" Master said, getting impatient. "It seems little Kagome had chosen a feed." Kagome gasped. How did Naraku know that she had fed off of Inuyasha's blood?

"Is that so? See that this is taken care of." Master said towards Naraku who left with a cocky smirk of victory on his face.

Kagome's head shot up, "what!" She stood suddenly, but fell to her knees. "No, you are to stay here? Is that clear clone 413?" Master said standing up holding his hand out towards her. Kagome grasped her chest, it felt like someone was literally reaching inside her and pulling her heart out. "Y-yes…" Kagome seethed from in-between clenched teeth. "You'd better." Master continued. "Make sure she doesn't leave." He said to Sensei before exiting. Finally the grasp on Kagome's heart lifted, as she gasped for air. Moving to her hands and knees she quickly shifted her breathing back to normal before standing up. "Sensei you have to let me go!" Sensei shook his head. "You beat me, you leave." He said putting his hands up into a fighting stance. "Sensei I could never beat you!" Kagome said taking a step forward. "If you love this boy then you will." He said.

Inuyasha sat on the sofa clicking through the channels. He sighed and decided to go for a walk. Locking the door on his way out he waved to Kagome's neighbors. "Wow, she got a boyfriend, see honey I told you she was normal." The old man said watering his lawn. Which was strange because it was dark out. Inuyasha blushed but dismissed it and continued to walk. _I would like to be Kagome's boyfriend…_

As he walked down the streets of Smallville, it seemed pretty quiet. There was barley anyone out. Inuyasha walked past an alley casually. When suddenly a bloody arm came out and pulled him into a dark corner. Slamming him against the wall, not as hard as he would have thought, he realized this person was breathing pretty fast. As if they had ran a marathon. And looking closer they looked to be a girl. She was practically soaked in blood from head to toe. Moving her head to the crook of his neck. "I'm so happy your ok…" She managed to pant out. He recognized that voice. It was Kagome's! _Kagome? _Inuyasha heard a small sob. Was…Kagome crying?

Hearing another sob. "It's the f-first time in ten years I-I actually cried. A-and only because your ok…I'm so stupid of course your ok. Oh gods I almost lost you!" Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his neck crying even harder than before. _Kagome…please don't cry…I'm ok see? There's nothing to cry about…_Inuyasha hugged Kagome's waist and leaned back against the brick wall behind him.

_Kaggie…your hurt, and Sango must be worried, we should get you home. I'll walk you ok? _Inuyasha petted Kagome's hair. "Promise me, that no matter how much trouble I get into, no matter how hurt I am, when I tell you to leave you will?" Kagome said holding his face in her hands as their foreheads touched. _I- _"Promise me!" Kagome yelled. _I…d-promise. _Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a daze. _Yea Kagome? _Her face was getting closer to his, the distance between there lips was almost nothing. And finally, Kagome's lips lightly brushed his. "I'm going to sleep." She breathed out before falling onto his chest.

Inuyasha caught her before she fell onto the floor and bent down to hook his arms under her knees. Lifting her up he sighed and started on his way to her house. "Kagome…if I said I loved you…would you ever hear me?" Inuyasha said out loud. He stopped walking. He just spoke…to…Kagome. He sighed looking at her with sad eyes. He had just given her his soul, and she wasn't even there to hear it.


	16. Telling The Truth

Hey guys, well, its been pretty confusing, I hope this chapter clears things up for you guys. I'm sorry it's short, its just to clear things up.

Inuyasha had finally reached Kagome's house, after having some trouble with getting the key in the lock without dropping Kagome, he finally managed to get inside. The second he looked up from the door he saw Sango standing there fidgeting with her fingers. "What's wrong with Kagome!" She demanded, seeing the blood stained girl in his arms. "She didn't tell me." Inuyasha said quietly. Sango gasped, that was the first time Inuyasha had said anything. But it didn't matter, Kagome was hurt. "That's a first." Sango said gruffly.

"What is?" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome tells you everything, it's me she keeps out of her life." Sango turned around and sat down on the sofa.

"Sango you know that's not it. Kagome just doesn't want you to get hurt, she cares about you." Inuyasha said walking over to her. "Where to you keep the first aid?" He asked. "Mmm…no..bandages…" Kagome breathed out gritting her teeth from the pain.

"Kagome!" Sango immediately stood up. "I need…blood…I need blood." Kagome forced the words out, cringing after every breath. "B-blood?" Sango said. She was so confused. Why would Kagome need blood? Inuyasha sighed. "Come on Sango." He said leading her up the stairs to Kagome's room. Laying her down on the bed Inuyasha took off his watch. "What are you-" Sango stopped speaking when Inuyasha bit down on his wrist and let the blood leak down his arm. She watch silently while he drank most of the blood into his mouth. Lifting Kagome into his lap he kissed her.

Sango gasped and looked away, a blush lightly visible on her face. But when she glanced back she noticed most of Kagome's wounds were closing. Now she understood. When Kagome said she needed blood Inuyasha gave her his by feeding it to her through his mouth. Sango felt stupid for thinking Inuyasha was just as perverted as Miroku. "Mind explaining?" Sango put her hands on her hips. Inuyasha looked up. "Here. Page 201." Inuyasha rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his notebook. Ignoring the other fully illustrated pages Sango turned to the page Inuyasha had said.

Reading out loud, "Yesterday I had found out why Kagome could do the things she does. Why she's so hard outside. Her family was murdered, and she was taken away to be trained as an assassin. At first I couldn't believe it. And what was even more surpassing, was when she told me she was a vampire. I couldn't think straight. She also told me sometimes she gets really sick, and to give her some kind of medication she has. But ever since she got to Smallville it hasn't happened. Turns out she isn't what she seems at all. Just like me." Sango finished the entry and closed the book. She turned back over to Kagome and Inuyasha, but they were already asleep on the bed. Sighing, Sango tucked them in and sat down on Kagome's computer.

Whether or not her best friend was a vampire, homework was homework, and it had to be done. After all, how would she explain that to the teacher?


	17. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, I know Dammit I Changed Again has gotten pretty far. And I loved how much you guys supported my story, it really means a lot. But I think I'm gonna be making a remake of this story. So I'll post the remake, maybe two days from now, cause I want all of you to get this message by then.

Thanks for the support, bye!


	18. Don't Lie About Bugs Bunny

Hey guys, I thought I'd at least finish the story before making a remake, so here you go, and no, this isn't the last chapter of the story, it's just something to keep you busy while I work on the remake.

Kagome woke up with rays of sunlight beating at her face. Giving a frustrated moan, she tried to shift her weight and turn around, but, to no avail, for the second she lifted herself to sit upright, she was thrusted back onto the bed with a light poof. Looking over at her side, Kagome's eyes softened. "Inuyasha…" She whispered quietly, stroking his cheek with the tips of her fingers. He lingered for a while on the touch, until she took her hand away.

Kagome was still wearing the dirty clothes she had on last night, she didn't feel right laying in blood stained clothes with mud and sweat all over them. Slowly getting up this time, Inuyasha tugged at her waist. "Shh…it's alright sweetie, I'm right here." She whispered gently sliding out of the bed.

Walking over to her closet and getting a plain black T-shirt and pajama pants, she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Dressing and walking out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, Kagome slumped back over to her bed and literally fell on it. "Ow…" Kagome heard a boys voice, to be honest, it sounded like the voice she had imagined Inuyasha's would sound like.

Inuyasha recovered from the thick sheets, sitting up with her laying lazily across his abdomen. Scratching his head he glared at her, "Your heavy…so…this is the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass? You sit on me?" Inuyasha replied bitterly, obviously not a morning person.

Kagome stared in awe. He spoke, why now? Why out of the entire year had he chosen now to speak? What had she done to deserve to hear him, had it been because of her injury that he felt guilty for not being there? "How…" Kagome was unable to string together the right words. Inuyasha blew his bangs out of his face, "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do eh?" Kagome nodded, pulling herself off of him she sat down at his side and awaited the explanation.

"Ok, how about this, I write down my biography and you write down yours, then we switch. No secrets, this is the only time we get to tell each other everything." Inuyasha stated. Kagome was the silent one now, she nodded. Looking around, Inuyasha grabbed a notebook and two pens that were sitting on the head board desk. As they both leaned back on the wooden head board, they started scribbling away at their pasts.

"Done?" Kagome asked. "Yea, almost." Inuyasha put a period on the last sentence and they switched papers.

Kagome:

When I was seven my parents and brother were killed, Souta, my brother had died in a fire at his friends house, as for my parents. They were murdered. I met a stranger, who strongly resembled you, he comforted me. I was later kidnapped by men who had trained me to be an assassin, a Scorpio's Child. Since then I've been killing people, and to put it bluntly, for money. I'm a fighter for hire, and I hate myself.

Inuyasha:

My father left my mother, along with Sessomeru and me when I was eight. After that, I guess my mother went crazy or something. She told me that I had to swear my silence till I found someone I didn't want to ever leave my life. I guess she was afraid that she'd lose us like she lost my dad. Ironic, because she committed suicide, but not before Sessomeru was old enough to look after me. In a way, I feel like she never really left us. And I don't hate her, because she just wanted to be closer to my dad.

Inuyasha and Kagome both ripped up the piece of paper and placed them back on the head board desk. Sitting there, in silence. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, for some reason, afraid to speak out loud. "Hn?" Kagome said quietly as well.

"My mother said I couldn't give my voice, I couldn't speak, until I found someone I didn't want to leave my life. Kagome, I gave it to you." Kagome gasped lightly. "When you fainted, I bled my heart out, and…I…I think, that even if you didn't hear me, you _heard _me. I guess that sounded pretty stupid." Inuyasha gave a sad laugh at himself.

"Nothing you can say is stupid." Kagome pulled down the collar of Inuyasha's shirt and breathed heavily on the bite mark she'd given him. Her breath was like fire, but it sent cold shivers down Inuyasha's spine.

Licking the bite mark lightly, Kagome had the sudden craving for blood. She had noticed how selfish she'd gotten lately, why was she feeding so often? Her best guess was that she was over working herself.

"I'm hungry." Kagome said to Inuyasha. "Your always hungry." Inuyasha stated flatly, "go ahead." He said averting his eyes. Although, Kagome couldn't have seen his deep blush that was rising on his cheeks from the angle she was. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap, putting his hand on her back to keep her from falling onto the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome slowly bit on her previous bite marks. Inuyasha gasped lightly. But that only added to Kagome's ego, "like it?" She whispered licking his jaw line.

Feeling dizzy, Inuyasha's eyes dropped. "Mm-hm." He replied, though it was even lower than a whisper, Kagome still heard it.

Putting her hand on the opposite side of his neck, and using her thumb to move it to face her, Kagome lightly pecked Inuyasha's lips. Letting the hand that was on Kagome's back drop, Inuyasha let Kagome slowly fall onto the bed, taking him with her. Pressing his lips onto hers he stroked her side lightly. Kissing down her neck to where her neck and her chest met, Inuyasha stopped when he heard a crash from downstairs. Sliding off Kagome, she slowly stood up and opened her bed room door. "Miroku! Careful! What if you wake them up?" Sango yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha watched from the stairs as Sango yelled at Miroku for dropping a moving box. "Well, I doubt their hardly asleep up there." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows, only earning him a giant smack in the head from Sango.

"Sango, what's going on?" Kagome said putting her hands on the rails. "I'm moving in with Miroku." Sango stated flatly, picking up the dropped box and handing it back to Miroku so he could carry it out to her car.

"What?" Kagome said. "Yea, if you had paid enough attention to me, then you would have realized we've been dating for six months." Sango said putting a hand on her hip.

Kagome walked down the rest of the stairs, Inuyasha, knowing this was a 'girl' talk, walked into Kagome's library, to avert the conversation.

"Sango…" Kagome said sympathetically. "Whatever, you guys are so lazy, took me forever to move Inuyasha's stuff into my room." Sango pushed Miroku towards the door, after complaining she was rushing him, he left. "Why would you do that? Inuyasha has a house he doesn't need to live here. Sango is that why your moving out." Kagome last sentence was more of a statement rather than a question.

"That might have something to do with it." Sango mumbled under her breath. "What else? What else have I done to make you hate me?" Kagome fisted her hands.

"You didn't tell me!" Sango yelled. Kagome's hands loosened. Inuyasha cringed, even though he was in the library, he could hear every word. Leaning against the wall he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Sango, you know I didn't want you to get hurt, that's the only reason I didn't tell you. Please just try and understand, it's because I care about you." Kagome tried to coax Sango into staying.

"But I care about you Kagome. Whenever you keep a secret from me, it hurts more than a gun ever could. If you care about me so much, you'd have the decency to tell me." Sango pleaded.

"If you want to know so bad," Kagome walked upstairs and into her room, she soon emerged with the torn up pieces of paper. "Then put it together, or is it your too scared to look?"

Shoving the papers at Sango's chest, Kagome walked upstairs and slammed her door shut. Both Inuyasha and Sango cringed. "Your right you know, she should have told you. But that's no way to come by it. Kagome ran from her problems, look where it got her, are you planning on running away too?" Inuyasha looked at Sango, wh put her gaze to the ground. Holding the shreds of paper close to her chest. "Heh, course you are." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's door and opening it.

"Go away." Kagome stated harshly. "No." Inuyasha closed the door and stood in front of her. "You should go talk to her, your both running away from your problems. Neither of you are right. Just talk about how you feel and say sorry already." Kagome completely ignored his little speech, "I'm going to bed." She whispered, slamming a spare pillow on her head and falling over onto her sheets.

Inuyasha huffed, he wasn't going anywhere. Turning off the lights and walking out of the room, he walked down the hall to Sango's old room. She had said something about moving his things in there, it better have been a lie, cause no way in hell he'd carry all of his stuff home.

Opening the door, to his shocking horror, there was his bed, his dresser, his messy room as if the stuff had never been moved. Everything was in the place it would've been at his house. Sango didn't want him to leave? If she did, if she was mad, then she would've just thrown his things in here, or she wouldn't have even bothered to put them in there.

Stumbling over to his phone, he dialed Miroku's number.

"_Hello, Sango speaking." _

"San, it's Inuyasha, tell me why you really left."

"_I already told you and Kagome, one I'm dating Miroku and he wanted me to move in with him, and two, you guys never tell me anything, and that really pisses me off." _

"Well miss I'm-so-pissed-off, if your so mad, how come you spent all that time making sure I'd have to work really hard to move all my things out of your old bedroom huh? It looks exactly like it was at my house, almost as if you were trying to make me stay."

_Sango sighed, causing some static on the phone, "it's because…I, can't protect Kagome anymore. I can't take care of her like you can, that night, when you came to our door, you knew exactly what to do to help her. I don't ever want to put Kagome in danger because I don't know enough to protect her. You know? If you care about someone, then sometimes you put their needs before your own. I want to be there for her I really do, but that's not what's best for her. I couldn't be so selfish." _

"Kagome's lucky to have someone like you. I'll let her know how much you care about her."

"_Thanks Inuyasha." _

Sango hung up on the phone and sighed. "What is it?" Miroku asked. "Nothing." Sango said giving a reassuring smile. "Kay." Miroku gave her a peck on the cheek before continuing to move the boxes in.

Inuyasha blew his bangs out of his eyes, Staggering over to his bed, he stripped off his shirt and climbed into his bed. (A/N: well obviously he wouldn't take off his shirt when sleeping in the same bed as Kagome, stop being so perverted.)

Sango sat by the coffee table with the scraps of paper Kagome had shoved at her. Looking through the pieces she started taping the scraps that matched. Finally done she read through the papers, one was Inuyasha's the other Kagome's. A horrible feeling filled her gut. She suddenly felt a roll of guilt. And not only for Kagome, but for Inuyasha as well. As tears began to come, she ripped the papers again and threw them into her fire place.

Sitting there she watched the paper scraps burned, the embers fell out of the fire and strayed onto the hard wood floor in front of it. Her radio serving as a background for her moment alone. "Just fade away…please let me stay…forget it, forget, forget it. It's a crime…how can I believe when this cloud is over me, you're the part of me that I don't want to see…" Sango tuned out of the song and watched as a stray paper fall out of the fire and burn to ashes on the floor. The fire went out with the papers.

Getting up from her spot, and turning off the radio, she walked into her new room, and grabbed a book to read, just to get her mind off of things.

Shooting up in her bed, Kagome gasped for air, as sweat rolled down the side of her face. Kagome stared out her window for a while, waking up to the moonlight streaming out of her window. Rising out of her sheets, she stumbled out of her bedroom and to Sango's old room. Leaning on the door frame, she looked around what used to be a violet room, was now a deep red. Kagome sighed as she saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. She hadn't had such a wonderful sleep. Hers was filled with darkness, emptiness, and worst of all, fear.

She hadn't had those kind of nightmares in a while. Where everyone left her, where she felt nothing but regret. But tonight was an exemption. Why did Sango leave her? Was it because she hated what Kagome was? Inuyasha hadn't left her. But he'd faced tragedy in his life too. But Sango, she didn't like her father, so…was that considered a tragedy?

Kagome shook her head. Sighing she fumbled down the stairs. Sitting down on the sofa, and switching through the channels until she found mtv2 morning music videos. That rush of anxiety came over her. Sitting alone on the floor in a dark room watching late night TV. Pulling her legs close to her chest she flipped through the channels.

A cartoon was on. Looney Toons. There was Bugs Bunny and all his little characters. Smiling at the cute little things they did. Like the Coyote who always wanted the Road Runner.

"I never knew assassins watched cartoons." Inuyasha laughed from behind her. Turning around quickly, Kagome changed the channel back to Queen of the Damned. "I was just looking around." She lied.

Sitting down beside her Inuyasha took the remote and changed it back to Looney Toons. "I got a secret for you." He said. "What?" Kagome cocked her head to the side. "The Road Runner's my favorite." Inuyasha laughed.


End file.
